


On The Glossy Cover

by stormboxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Celebrities, Drama, Friendship, Gossip, Humor, Journalism, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a young journalist for a celebrity gossip magazine. To everyone's surprise the heir of Konoha's biggest corporation is suddenly getting married. Obviously there should be plenty for Naruto to write about, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Glossy Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Ths is a series I've been writing for a long while, and originally posted on fanfiction net. The story's still in progress, and I'll be upfront with you and say that the updates will take time. All that aside, I hope you enjoy, and please review/kudo the story if you like it, would make my day !

**On the glossy cover**

"Seriously man, that rich guy's eyes have been on you this whole evening."

"Huh?"

The young journalist looked up at his partner, blowing the bright, blond hair out of his eyes and the pen he'd recently been chewing on fell from his mouth and hit the floor. Not that anyone heard. The room was buzzing with hundreds of voices, laughter, gasps and security workers' walkie-talkies.

"I said: That rich guy's eyes have been on you this whole evening. Maybe he's wishing that you were the one standing up there instead of Barbie..?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow and smirked while picking up his camera and removing the lens shelter.

"Bullshit. May I remind you that we are here to cover the story of "that rich guy's" official engagement announcement?"

Shikamaru snickered just barely audibly and took a test-shot of his partner. The blitz almost blinded the young man and he mumbled something about '…hate it when you do that..'

"Stunning," Shikamaru took a look at the test-shot, and held the camera up again for a new one. "Hearing you say that actually makes me think that you care about work.."

He managed to get another test shot before the now slightly irritated blond grabbed a hold of his blinding-weapon.

"That should be my line, you slacker. Well, I may not always be the most enthusiastic about these kinds of stories, but if I manage to write a good story on this one I might get a long awaited promotion. So you just shut your trap and shoot a few kick-assed photos! And, geez, that blitz is way too sharp. Man, really.."

"Troublesome.."

"Not half as troublesome as it will be unless you get your lazy ass over there and take some pictures. Now GO! I wanna see your fingers radiate with smoke when you're done!"

"Geez, calm down, man.."

The room was practically boiling over with people; quests, family, journalists, newspapers, magazines, radio, tv. There was no doubt this would be one of the major headlines of the year. Uchiha Sasuke, as of today inheritor of the famous and successful Uchiha Trade Corporation. UTC was known worldwide for their strict and successful business ways; Always in the paper, always being sucked up to by the press and the politicians. Everybody wanted an Uchiha on their side, because that would be their one-way ticket to fame, glory and success.

And now the younger of the two Uchiha-brothers had gone forth and snatched the successor seat of UTC from his older brother by officially announcing his engagement.

His beloved one was no-one not already known to the public, but the one who more or less ruled the celebrity parties and events in Konoha. The blond party-girl didn't do a thing for a living, except living off of her father's billion dollar interior business "Yamanaka Flowers".

Yamanaka Ino was not what you would call a respected businesswoman. Even though both her father and herself claimed she had been doing lots of great work within the Yamanaka business, the countless of scandalous videos, quotes, photos and interviews had for a long time already cast a big, dark shadow over her future career and reputation. This was one of the main reasons there was some extra big fuzz around the announcement.

Why would a well-respected young man as Uchiha Sasuke choose an empty-headed party doll as his future wife? What could be the big attraction between the two, when the youngest Uchiha literally had all the best women in the whole country to choose from?

Giggling with a glass of bubbly champagne in one hand and the other hand hooked onto Uchiha Sasukes arm, she looked like Barbie who just found her Ken. Which would actually be the exact imitation of the two who now stood before hundreds of people, smiling and showing of their engagement-rings.

The young journalist sighed as he clicked his pen and started scribbling down a few impressions of the scenario. He was both nervous and excited about the press conference the youngest Uchiha would hold in a few minutes time.

He would hopefully get one question in, if he was lucky, maybe two. Three would be fantastic, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd settle for one. So it had to be a good one.

As the professional he was, he thought, he had of course prepared. He'd wanted it to be a question that craved a proper answer. It'd be something that would make the crowd wonder if one were allowed to even ask that.

This was his boat, so he had to know how to steer it. After all, he was the number one most spontaneous, rude and creative journalist in all of Konoha.

Somewhere up in front of the plateu he was sure he saw the pineapple hair, alias Shikamaru his best friend and partner, and a furiously blaring blitz.

"E-excuse me.. Hello?" The sound of somebody tapping a microphone and a nervous voice was heard over the speakers.

"Hello? Is this on?" Again the voice was heard but this time followed by anxious laughter.

All the attention turned to a fragile-looking young girl with dark blue hair, who, by the look of it, didn't like the position she now was in. Her hand was visibly shaking and it seemed like she prepared to give it one last try.

"W-well. Seems like this is on, so.. Good evening everyone. On behalf of Mr. Uchiha Sasuke I will like to thank everyone for showing up and would also like to announce that the press conference will start in two minutes time. If all journalists and photographers would be so kind and gather in the lounge it would be very much appreciated. And.. Thank you, that is a-all.. Yes, that is all. And oh! Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha!"

The whole assembly applauded and said congratulations. Soon after the announcement, the crowd of people started to move away from the scene.

Within the next five minutes Naruto and Shikamaru found themselves cramped up in a horde of journalists waiting to get picked to ask their billions of questions.

Uchiha Sasuke was always a difficult man to interview, though, as he more often than not gave answers that didn't let people in on much. On the one handhe was a man always in the centre of things, but on the other he seemed to be a very private person, not too keen on sharing information about himself.

Not weird, though, Naruto thought to himself.

Considering the position the youngest Uchiha was in, now being the heir of the country's leading trading corporation, a scandal or a leak of sensitive information about his private life could ruin his career.

Uchihas timid secretary from earlier announced the floor was open to questions for 15 minutes. The roof practically lifted as the journalists started yelling "Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uchiha!" and Naruto was no worse than the rest.

"Yes, the man in the blue shirt?"

Damnit, Naruto cursed, coughed and got ready to yell even louder after the first question had been answered.

"Mr. Uchiha, first congratulations on your engagement. For my question, I'm sure everyone wonders how this announcement on getting married will affect your future work situation as well as the relationship between you and your older brother Mr. Uchiha Itachi?"

All journalists sat at the edge of their seats ready to jot down the answer, and Naruto had to give the guy credit for asking such a 'right on' first question.

The youngest Uchiha didn't let any emotion color his face as he stated his answer.

"As for my future work situation, besides taking over the position of head chairman, I will continue at the same pace as usual and as for the relationship between my brother and me everything is the same as before. He respects and understands my choice, and he will continue as vice president at UTC in the future."

Other journalists tried to get inbut the man in the blue shirt got to ask a second question, much to Narutos dislike.

"So he holds no grudge against his younger brother for snatching away his chance to become UTC's new CEO?"

"Not at all. We have always worked together on a professional level, and we never let personal issues influence our work-relationship. My brother is a fair man and as I said, respects my choice."

"Then, the next question please, the woman with the red hair?"

"Mr. Uchiha, up until this moment there hasn't been anything indicating the relationship between Ms. Yamanaka and yourself. For how long have you been going out? That is what the public really would like to know!"

"Ms. Yamanaka and I have been seeing each other for quite a long time, and known each other for an even longer time as both our fathers have been friends since childhood."

"Next, please."

A man with huge glasses got to ask.

"Then why did you decide to marry now, considering the fact that being 25 years old is quite an early age for marriage these days?"

"Marrying at an early age does not trouble us the least, and we decided now would be a good time as I will have some time off this summer to prepare for my new position this coming fall."

Ten minutes had already passed and Naruto was getting anxious; not even half the crowd of journalists would get to ask their question.

Naruto shot up from his seat the second Uchiha closed his mouth.

"Yes, the man in orange?"

Finally. He took a quick breath before posing his question.

"Uchiha," he started, and received astounded glances when he left out saying 'Mr'.

"Yamanaka Ino has had quite many adventures in the past, hasn't she? What makes you so sure she will settle down now? If there's anyone who has the ability to ruin your life and career as a professional, it's her, am I not right?"

There were gasps and Shikamaru nudged him and mouthed 'nice!'.

Uchiha Sasuke said nothing while looking straight at Naruto, and after a while he 'tsk'ed and gave a slight smile for the first time after the press conference started.

"Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it? Well, Uzumaki, there are numerous things that could ruin my career, but they won't because I wouldn't let them. Ms. Yamanaka is very well acquainted with the position she now is in and she has said to me she feels ready to leave her past and start a new life as the coming Mrs. Uchiha. I think nothing of what she might have or haven't done in the past, but when she tells me she want to settle down then I believe her. But I guess this is a hard blow on the journalist world as you won't have any more things to blow out of proportion and plaster across your tasteless tabloid papers, no?"

Naruto was both pleased and surprised Uchiha had given him such a long and quite personal answer, but there was no time for reflecting now when he maybe had a chance to get his second question in. He was already glowing and had his hand in the air already for a second shot.

"Next, please. The man at the-"

"It seems the refined Mr. Uzumaki has something more to ask.", Uchiha Sasuke interrupted his secretary.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Uzumaki then."

"Thanks. You know, Uchiha, considering the, in any case mystically short, uproar of last winter you found yourself in the middle of, I somehow find it funny to see how short a time it took until you suddenly decided to get married."

There was no little smile on the face of the youngest Uchiha now. He sat back up and put his palms down graciously on the table before him, and spoke without emotion.

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki, but I didn't quite hear a question in there?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I must admit I do get a little suspicious that this wedding is  _ not _  based on the love for Yamanaka, but maybe it's a neatly planned and career-wise cover-up?"

"And would you like to tell me what it is that I'm supposed to cover up, then?"

"That you're bisexual and that you've had a secret love affair with the award winning author Hatake Kakashi."

The room started to buzz with whispers.

"Well," Uchiha started and took a sip of the glass of water given him by his secretary.

Actually it was more a huge gulp than a sip, and Naruto wrote 'water – drinks half the glass" down on his notepad.

"It is true that I am an acquaintance of Mr. Hatake. I'm a big fan of his works and I buy all his publishing's. As I've already said earlier this spring Mr. Hatake and I spent a lot of time together last winter because of his new book that will come out this fall. I don't know if it is allowed for me to let you in on its details, but the reason we spent a lot of time together was because we were discussing the base of the main character for his new fiction book. A character loosely based on me."

All journalists seemed thrilled to get not only the scoop of the wedding announcement, but also some gossip about the new book of Hatake Kakashi, an author who always kept the details around his upcoming books a secret.

"That's all there is to it. So my apology goes out to all hopeful men and women: I will be a married man on August 12th because I've found the love of my life. I'm not bisexual nor have I had a so-called "secret love affair" with Mr. Hatake. But I do encourage all of you to buy his new book as I am sure it will be a very interesting read. Thank you."

A single nod to his secretary indicated that the press conference was over. The entire crowd was already making calls and hurrying back to their respective magazines and papers before his secretary could even announce the end and give her thanks to all that had met up.

"Oi, here's around 100. I think there are maybe at least two good ones."

Shikamaru threw his camera to Naruto, who barely managed to catch it.

He saw through a few of them, sighed and handed it back to his partner.

"Ugh… "

"What?"

"Nothing. Barbie makes me want to barf, though."

Shikamaru laughed and nodded in agreement, sipping his whiskey.

They usually went to an izakaya close to their office after long days as this one. The deadline for their story was two days later, so they had at least a few hours to spare. The magazine would be out in every kiosk and mailbox of gossip-deprived housewives within Saturday.

Naruto was practically sprawled out over their table, watching the bubbles in his beer float up to join the foam.

"Sheesh… He's so full of himself. "Numerous things could ruin my career but they won't because I wouldn't let them." "I'm sure it will be an interesting read" "A character loosely based on me." Hehmehmehmehmehmeeh! Tsk…", Naruto imitated the Uchihas calm, arrogant voice.

"Naruto.. Cheer up, dude. Your questions today resulted in Uchiha talking more than he normally does in interviews through a whole year. And I have to give it to ya, Uzumaki, today you were really kicking it in there. If the old hag's not pleased with you now there's no future for our mag. My shot of Uchiha on the cover and your vivid writing, I'm tellin' ya, sales will rocket sky high on Friday."

"You think?"

"Of course. "I'm sure it will be a very, very, very interesting read." Shikamaru said and winked.

They laughed loudly and bumped their knuckles together, downed their drinks and ordered seconds.

His cell phone vibrated in his jacket and upon seeing the caller, he smirked.

"Good evening, Hatake."

"Why good evening, Uchiha. Cuddling up on the couch with your bride-to-be?"

"Of course not."

"Wonderful. Now, a little bird just whispered to me you've gone and told all of Konoha about my secret, little main character. That's not very nice, you know?"

"Not very nice, indeed. I am truly sorry."

"Hmm? I sure know you can lie oh so brilliantly to the press, but I'm a different matter, Uchiha. You know that, love, don't you?"

"I do. Then you also know I'm not truly sorry."

"I do."

"It will be good publicity for you, Hatake. You should thank me, doing you a favor like that. I'm the one being accused of being bisexual, you know."

"But you're not bisexual, Uchiha. Everyone knows that. Well, at least I know that."

Sasuke could hear a low snicker at the other end of the line.

"I guess I should thank you. Though I, for a slight moment, considered not to give you my first copy."

"That would be to push the line a little, don't you think?"

"It definitely would. Thereforeyou will have it fresh from the press early next week. I've already booked a table at the place you recommended last time. We're having dinner together on Monday so put something nice on, darling."

"Have you ever seen me without something nice on?"

"I haven't. But I sure would like to see you with nothing on at all."

"Shut up, you old sleaze. Monday at nine, I presume?"

"See you there, love."

The line went dead and Sasuke loosened his tie as he flipped the phone shut.

Monday just couldn't come soon enough. But, of course, that was only because of the book.

Only because of the book.


	2. A Glance

The clock had just turned five thirty a.m and Naruto wondered just why exactly he found himself hurrying off to his office at such an ungodly hour. Of course, in his line of work you were never privileged with healthy work-hours, but five thirty on a Monday morning was just down right cruel.

Naruto almost stumbled over Shikamaru, who was drinking water at the water machine, and only managed to mutter something that could have been 'good morning'. Though, it might as well have been 'grrhhammeehh'.

"Have some?"

Shikamaru handed his partner a newly filled plastic cup of cold water.

"Need coffee. Still sleeping. Water no good." Naruto mumbled, obviously preparing to nap on the plastic olive tree by the water cooler.

"Sakura just made some, I think." Shikamaru said and nodded in the direction towards Sakuras office.

"My…sweet, little cherry blossom girl…Sakura…"

"Yep. You're still sleeping." Shikamaru sighed and went to his own office. Silently he muttered "I hope they're not wet dreams, though…" but Naruto was too far gone to even notice.

Three cups of coffee later he was ready to face the world once again.

"Sakura, your coffee can kick a dead horse back to life."

"You're awake."

Haruno Sakura smiled and took a sip of her own mug that said "Fight!" in bold, black letters.

"So, tell me. Did the old hag say anything about the article?"

"Actually, she hasn't let up on much, so I don't know what to make of that."

"Is that a bad sign?"

"It could be, considering she can be like a ticking bomb; can go off anytime."

"You can be a bit like that yourself, actually.", Naruto mumbled into his mug.

"What was that?"

Naruto could swear he saw an artery throb on Sakuras forehead.

"N-nothing. You were saying?"

"Well, it could be a bad sign, but on the other hand it can also mean she has some big news. It's obvious we've had great sales this week."

"Ok. Well, thanks Sakura.", Naruto said with a grin and got his notepad up from his pocket.

"I guess it's about time for-"

The public announcement system squeaked above their heads.

'Crrrk' "Attention, all journalists, photographers and assistants. Morning meeting now. RAUS!"

"Yep."

In Narutos first week at this job he couldn't understand why the office scenery suddenly turned into a raging war zone right after the boss had been on the speakers. Now, three years later, dropping whatever you had in your hands and run like you had the devil on your heels was everyday routine. One time he'd seen Shikamaru jolt awake and jump over office desks like he was trying to win some kind of bizarre hurdling competition. Naruto would bet his right arm that his colleagues and he could have been the future stars of the Konoha Olympics, considering the great amount of exercise they all got at this very office.

Within ten seconds the door of the meeting room was closed and the only sound audible was people trying to catch their breaths.

The CEO of "Lemon or Lime" celebrity magazine sat with her hands folded, elbows on the table, furrowing brows. This was usually the sight everyone was greeted with at every morning meeting. Her mighty bust rested heavily on the end of a square glass table, and she waited impatiently for everyone to settle down.

"Geez, quiet down, will ya? It's Monday morning and I have a headache."

Something told Naruto this was going to be one of those short meetings that would end in Tsunade giving grim orders, or rather threats, and everyone would promise something they would struggle to keep.

"Peeps, listen up. Last week's sales were very promising. In fact, not just promising, but fantastic."

Naruto let a satisfied sigh escape his lips as he saw Shikamaru wink at him.

"This tells us a great deal. It's obvious that the circus that eventually will be the wedding of Uchiha and Yamanaka gets the coins rolling in, as well, ladies and gentlemen, as well as it will strengthen our stance as an up and coming celeb mag. We're in hard competition here people, but the tremendous sales of last week have finally gotten us a foot inside the door with the big guys."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, elegantly pausing and everyone held their breaths.

"This is serious business, folks. If we can manage to keep up the sales now we will finally get the chance to mingle with the big, established magazines. This is essential for all our futures sakes. From the day I started this tiny business four years ago I've been struggling long and hard to get us where we're most hopefully heading now, considering last week's sales. You all did a great job, but especially Uzumaki, I'm very pleased with you. You were on fire at the press conference, the article was juicy and smart, and I think you've now showed us all here what caliber you're really made of."

Naruto felt almost overwhelmed by his boss' sudden praise, and he could hear himself start to stutter.

"R-really? Thank you so much! But actually it wasn't all me, Shikamaru did a great job too and-"

"Shut up. This ain't the Konoha Oscars, nobody asked you to give a speech to the academy."

"N-no, Ma'am! I was only-"

"Anyway, people. What does this tell us?"

Kiba offered a hand.

"Yes, Inuzuka?"

"That we should start digging up more stuff on other celebs getting married?"

"No."

"Dig up some old, dirty stuff about Yamanaka?"

"No."

"You sure, boss? Could be a bomb to smear a stinky, old scandal up in her face a week before the wedding, ya know?"

"Unless it's a real, fucking good one, yes. But still, no."

"We can do specials on who Yamanaka is going to use to design her wedding dress?", Neji, their beauty expert, offered.

"No! By the power of Gin and Whiskey, this is not doing miracles for my headache..! "

While everyone looked at each other questioningly, Shikamaru snickered and lit a cigarette. Despite being a lazy guy he had brains they most probably would have wanted to have in international war diplomacy; He'd figured out where Tsunade was going, but instead of offering his thoughts he sat back and enjoyed the show. Naruto could never really understand how Shikamaru had ended up in this line of work.

Tsunade sighed and slowly massaged her temples.

"Sakura, get me some coffee, please."

Sakura already had Tsunades mug at hand, and though no-one saw, they all knew there was more whiskey than coffee in that cup.

Tsunade took a sip and grimaced.

"Gee, that's strong. Sakura, your coffee can kick a dead horse back to life, you know that? Anyway, what I mean is, our number one priority from now on will be the youngest Uchiha. All of your suggestions", she said eyeing Hyuuga and Inuzuka respectively, "will probably be what other mags will focus the most on. Our eyes will all be on Uchiha. Everyone knows he rarely does private interviews, but we're getting one. Or rather, Uzumaki, you're getting me one!"

"What? Are you nuts?"

Naruto could see Sakura standing behind Tsunade, desperately mimicking her hand cutting over her throat to get him to shut up.

"No, really, that's asking too much of a poor guy! To be able to get two questions in at the conference was almost unheard of in itself, but a private interview? Seriously ma'am, what have you been smoking?"

Sakura pinched her eyes shut and covered her ears just in time before Tsunades manicured hand slammed down hard on the glass table. To every ones relief it didn't break. (It happened occasionally, and repairs were usually taken from their salaries.)

"Uchiha had obviously heard of you before because he addressed you by name at the press conference. Somehow you managed to get him to open up for just a split second right there in front of everyone and he withdrew soon after, probably smelling that you would've caused a riot if he'd let you continue like that in front of everyone. Uzumaki, if there's one person in this room who can get me that private interview, it will be you! I don't care what kind of methods you use, and I'll provide you with whatever you need, just get me that interview within two weeks and we will all have a golden ticket to a brighter future."

Naruto didn't need to look around the room to understand that all eyes were on him. The brighter future Tsunade was talking about wasn't just that in terms of prestige and reputation, but it would also mean a higher income for all of them. Naruto, being 24 and still sharing a flat with two of his colleagues, knew how badly everyone needed that extra money. For Shikamaru and Kiba good cameras and lenses were essential, and that whiskey Sakura bought for Tsunade every week wasn't cheap. In consideration of what it looked like, Neji's hair products probably weren't the ones you got at a "100 ryou" shop either and Sai needed new materials for his designs on a weekly basis. They were still a small business trying to break it big; they were a team and they often had to sacrifice from their own pockets to keep the ship from sinking. If this interview and a continuously growing audience was what they needed to help Naruto and his colleagues out of their weekday misery, he had to at least give it a try.

"I'll… do my best.", he muttered silently as he saw the faces around him immediately light up .

"Splendid!", Tsunade exclaimed, clapping her hands eagerly.

"Right, then the rest of you, listen up: Shizune and Sakura has left an envelope on your desks, read it carefully and keep me updated. Ok, you're dismissed. I'm counting on you all!"

Everyone got up to get to work, but Naruto was the only one who stayed at his seat.

"Hey, kid. Why the long face?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just… I'm not sure I will be able to do this. I mean, I will try my best, I really will, but still, not to be rude or anything, but you're kind of asking the impossible here, ma'am."

"Naruto..", Tsunade started, her voice suddenly mild and caring.

"When you say you're going to do your best, I know you will. If you're unable to get that interview, then ok, we'll have to think of something else. But I think you can do it. I have faith in you, Uzumaki Naruto." She winked and got up.

Naruto wasn't familiar with praise from people he normally called authority, and he felt a warm feeling spread in his chest. A couple of encouraging words was usually all he needed to keep on going, and his boss' words actually meant a whole lot to him. When he'd moved out four years earlier he'd promised his parents he would make them proud. He didn't know that those words at that time would be the last words he spoke to his parents, but because it was, he felt that he absolutely couldn't disappoint them. He would give this his all. He felt, if not completely, slightly confident.

"Right!" he jumped out of his chair.

"Ah, ma'am. I was just wondering… well, I was thinking, since you said I did such a great job on the press conference and the article and all.. I was wondering if we could maybe discuss..er… my salary? Like, you know, if I could get a higher salary soon or something?"

Tsunade turned in the doorway, and unpleasant twitch to her left eye, and Naruto immediately knew he shouldn't have asked.

"You tryin' to be funny, kid? Take a look at these. You think boobs like this are cheap?"

"I-"

"When you get that pretty, little Uchiha-mouth open and telling, then we can discuss your salary. Dismissed, Uzumaki."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"But, I'll tell you something to get you started: One of my sources has told me that the Uchiha will have dinner with a certain Hatake Kakashi at 'The Rinnegan Room' tonight at nine. Talk to Sakura to get you on the guest list. And wear a tux. Not an orange one, preferably."

"Hinata, tell my driver to be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'll arrange with him right away, sir."

His secretary left Sasuke's room and closed the door behind her.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of his mirror trying out ties. The Uchiha compound was quiet. Sasuke had his own part of the compound to himself, and he liked to have a quiet atmosphere around him, except for the occasional classical CD he'd have on the stereo. Tonight there was no music. He settled for a deep magenta colored tie and poured himself a glass of wine.

There was a single, firm knock at the door.

"Come in."

A pair of Konohas most chic leather shoes walked over his threshold and onto the deep brown varnished parquet.

"I need a word, little brother."

"I'm afraid you can't, Itachi. I'm just about to leave."

"Oh? Somehow you always seem to run off somewhere whenever I need to speak with you, but that's just coincidence I presume?"

"I have an appointment at nine, you call that running off? Should I apologize for the fact that there are people wanting to meet me?"

"Fine, it can wait. But, could you please tell your fiancée to stop coming over to my part of the house whenever I have my friends over? I'm trying to be nice, Sasuke, but that bitch-"

"It's not my fault that your friends have taken a liking to Ino, big brother. And anyway, I'm not in any position to decide what she does or not."

"We both know that's a lie. Whenever it benefits you, you tell her exactly what she can do and not. Now, would you please be so kind and talk to her?"

"Ok, ok. I will."

Sasukes phone vibrated. His driver was waiting outside.

"Well, then, I'll be off."

"So, who're you meeting?"

"Mr. Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, my my. Say, does Ino know? I mean, dating someone else before getting married is not a very nice thing to do, no?"

"The only person I am dating is Ino. I would never cheat on the person I love. Besides, Mr. Hatake and I-"

Itachi slammed his fist into the wall and turned to Sasuke, eyes dark.

"Hey, I'm onto you, you little twerp. If you think I don't know what's going on, you must just be downright stupid. Now, I couldn't give a damn about who you screw, Sasuke, but this whole engagement-thing is both childish and very unprofessional! In all these years we've both known I was supposed to be the one to take over after father, and you've said you were ok with that. When did I wrong you so, for you to suddenly go out of your way to marry? And not just anybody, but HER!"

The door flew open and through it stumbled a slightly red cheeked Yamanaka Ino.

"Guys, are you fighting again? Stop fightiiing, that's no fun? Who were you talking about?"

"No-one." The Uchiha brothers said in unison.

"Oh, ok."

Ino hooked her arm onto Itachi's and started nudging him in the ribs.

"Come on, Itachi, we're waiting for you. Deidara can do the coolest party tricks, did you know? You have to see this! You too, darling, join us for once!"

"I have an appointment, Ino. I'm sorry. But there's plenty of champagne in the kitchen, so please help yourself to it."

"Score! Itachi, go get the champagne and I'll tell Deidei to wait with the trick until you get there, ok?"

Itachi eyed his little brother while clenching his jaws so tight Sasuke was afraid they might snap. If looks could kill Sasuke would be screaming in pain right now.

"Have fun." Sasuke smirked and gave his older brother a wink.

"You'll pay for this, you little shit." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Already did. All those bottles are mine."

Ino forcefully dragged Itachi out of the room as Itachi pointed aggressively towards his brother.

"Sasuke! You're dead! Dead, you hear me!"

Sasuke snickered silently as the yells of his older brother faded down the corridor.

The second Sasuke stepped out of his car in front of the spectacular "Rinnegan Room", his phone vibrated. He knew what the message would be about before even opening it.

"Sasuuusweetie 3

Sometin' just came up,

will b a little late, tho

it shouldn't b 2 long.

xxx Kaka"

Sasuke sighed to himself. Why he always showed up five minutes before their appointments, he didn't know.

"Welcome, dear sir. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

The girl at the desk managed to say the strictly rehearsed welcoming, but her furious blushing revealed she was painfully aware of who she was standing face to face with.

"The reservation is on the name Hatake."

"Thank you, sir. Welcome to the Rinnegan Room."

He entered the restaurant area on the first floor and quickly scanned the room for people he knew. A pink haired woman in a long, black dress caught his eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes darted away and she said something to her date before quickly glancing up at him again. Uchiha Sasuke's face was probably known to every person living in Konoha, but what was it about this woman's face, Sasuke wondered. Maybe it simply was the pink hair that contrasted to all of the other female guests. The pink haired woman's date also had a somewhat wild hairdo. This couple was not a part of the Rinnegan Rooms normal clientele, that much was obvious.

Sasuke decided to have a drink at the bar and wait until Hatake Kakashi decided to show up. The Rinnegan Room was one of Konohas most fashionable and hip restaurants and its quests were usually those fond of high standard. The food was always excellent and the elegant fusion between restaurant and club always did seem to appeal to Uchiha Sasuke very well.

The walls were painted in a grayish purple color and the floor was entirely made of some sort of mirror-material. When the place turned into club-mode around 1 a.m, the mirror floor, strobe lights and live saxophonists accompanied with creative Djs swept you away from reality and into a surrealistic world of sights and sounds. Of course, an escape from reality such as this one cost a lot, and a private booth for a single evening would mean one had to pull out 2000 KHR from your pocket. But then again, 2000 KHR was but mere pocket fluff for a man like Uchiha Sasuke. However, Kakashi was the one paying tonight, and Sasuke presumed the author had booked the top booth.

"Psst! Naruto!"

Naruto glanced up at the woman across the table with his mouth full of food.

"Mwha?"

"For christ sake, would you stop slurping? Half the restaurant is staring!"

Naruto turned none too discreetly and saw several pairs of eyes that quickly looked away.

"Ah, they really are looking."

"Listen, Naruto, please show some table manners. It's already obvious we don't fit in here considering your hair-do, but at least try to act like the rest of you do!"

"What's wrong with my hair? At least it's not pink!"

"Hey, people can't choose their own hair color when they're born, pink just happened to be mine, ok? You use, I don't know, half a kilogram of wax to get those stupid spikes of yours stand like arrows? Spikes are on its way out, you know? It looks childish-"

"Does not. Lots of guys have spiky hair."

"It doesn't matter, it still looks stupid. Look around you; you see lots of guys here with spiky hair?"

"No. But Hatake Kakashi has spiky hair."

"Yeah, I know. And it looks stupid. He's had the same hair-do for fifteen years!"

"The Legendary Jiraiya has spiky hair, and he's pretty popular with the ladies."

"Please, let's not talk about Jiraiya. Or his stupid hair."

"Uchiha Sasuke has spiky hair."

"That..", Sakura stuttered slightly and a faint blush colored her cheeks. "That's different. He has spiky hair, but in a different way. It's classy and it shows a bit of personality."

"It does not."

"It does!"

Sakura slammed her fist on the table and a fork was sent flying across the room and stood in the wall two seconds later. The room went dead quiet.

A waiter came up to their table with a strained smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but for the sake of our other guests, please quiet down a bit. If not I will have to ask you to leave."

Both Sakura and Naruto bowed slightly and apologized.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes before Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"You quite like Uchiha Sasuke, don't you?"

"Tsk, what's this about? Sure, I think he's hot, but that's it."

"Naw, that's not what I think. Shikamaru told me you asked to get copies of some of the photos he took at the press con."

Sakuras hand stilled for a slight second, before sighing and taking a sip from her wine.

"Ok, so I like him. What's the big deal? 90 percent of Konohas female population likes him. It's not like I ever expected to meet him and talk to him and get to know him and be with him and hold hands with him and maybe kiss him and-"

"Sakura. Breathe."

"… It doesn't matter. He's getting married to that butt ugly pig Ino, anyway.."

Naruto had never seen someone stab potatoes with such force before in his life.

"You were childhood friends, weren't you?"

"Hah! "Friends"… It was more like she ordered me around and since I was shy and insecure I didn't know better than to do as I was told. She also knew Uchiha Sasuke, even back then. Their fathers knew each other. I remember we used to, or rather, I used to clip out his picture whenever it was in the papers or magazines and put it up on the wall in Ino's room. "

"Did you ever meet him? When you were young, I mean."

"I would hardly call it to meet someone, but I saw him once, when I was about twelve years old. I'd been asking Ino for years, asking if she could please let me come along when her family was visiting the Uchiha's, but she always said no. Though this one time, Fukaku, Itachi and Sasuke came by Ino's house unexpectedly, so that's when I saw him."

"Well, if you finally got to meet him then why didn't you speak to him?"

"Ino told me to stay in her room, and not come down until they had gone. She didn't want Sasuke to know she had a friend who was a commoner. She said I would just embarrass her if I spoke with him. I remember I listened closely at the door, and when I heard they were on their way to leave I snuck out and silently crept down the stairs so no-one would notice me. Sasuke was the last to leave and as he was closing the door he looked right at me, like he knew I was there all along and I was so surprised that I almost fell. He smiled and he gave me a slight nod before closing the door. Ino was absolutely furious with me for a week because of that."

Sakura couldn't understand when it had become so okay to speak with Naruto about such things, but even though she thought he could be a noisy idiot at times, she felt that when she was talking about herself Naruto really listened.

"You're nervous."

Sakura laughed with a somewhat sad expression on her face and put the glass to her lips again.

"So I'm that obvious.."

"Hey, calm down ok? Everything's probably gonna be alright."

Naruto put his hand over hers and squeezed slightly. For the unknown this would probably look like a couple sharing a romantic moment, and not two journalists at work.

"I like the fact that you actually say 'probably'.", Sakura laughed and squeezed Narutos hand right back.

Not even a second later Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the room, and Sakura snatched her hand back, gasping.

"He's here."

Naruto was about to turn around, but Sakura kicked him in the leg to stop him.

"Don't turn around, he'll see you. He's looking… right at me."

Naruto was sure he saw stars in her eyes.

"Sakura, remember we're at work ok? Just act like I'm your date, but observe whatever you can and I'll do the same. My hope is that he doesn't see me, as he'll most probably recognize me, so tonight I will have to rely heavily on your help. Here, take this and put it wherever's best."

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at the tiny black and silver device Naruto was handing her.

"What's this?"

"It's a Hyper Mini i300. Shikamaru lent it to me; it's a tiny video camera concealed as a hairpin. Just press this button and place it where you think it will get a good view."

"Clever."

Sakura took the hairpin and put it in her hair, making sure the lens was in the direction of the bar.

"Thank you, darling. How do I look?"

"Babe, you look wonderful."

Naruto winked and Sakura couldn't help but feel happy from the comment even though they were just colleagues at work.

"Now, whatever move he makes, make sure the left side of your head faces him. I don't know if this will help us or not, but I figured we could at least try, so let's do our best, ok?"

"You've got it."

Sakura smiled and Naruto allowed himself to take a quick look in the direction of the bar.

Uchiha Sasuke sat with his back turned to them, quietly smoking a cigarette and sipping to a glass with something brown, probably whiskey, in it. Naruto couldn't sit there and jot down in his notebook now, as it would probably draw attention, so bringing Shikamaru's video camera maybe wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Does he have anything with him? A briefcase or a bag or something like that?" Naruto asked and he saw Sakura looking in direction of the bar without turning her head.

"Not what I can see from here."

"Hey, what if I go to the toilet? Then I'll have to pass by the bar."

"Wait," Sakura said and downed her wineglass completely. "I have a better idea."

"What?"

Sakura stood and Naruto immediately got nervous.

"S-sakura, Sakura, what? You're gonna talk to him?"

"Yep."

"He's your crush, you're gonna blow our cover!"

"Shut up, I've had four glasses of wine; I know what I'm doing."

While Naruto had to think about where the logic in that sentence was, Sakura was already on her way to the bar.

He saw her stop a slightly two meters away from Sasuke, with her left side facing him, and Naruto relaxed a bit, knowing Sakura hadn't lied when saying she knew what she was doing. For a secretary and rarely in the field she sure was a quick learner.

"Excuse me,"

Sakura placed both her hands on the bar, her pale skin in deep contrast with the black bar top.

"I tried to get the attention of your co-workers, but it seems they failed to notice me."

The middle-aged waiter behind the bar excused the bad service of his colleagues, to which Sakura smiled a brilliant smile and told him everything was ok if he could make her two Dry Martinis.

"I don't find you hard to notice."

Sakura heard and knew exactly whose voice that was, but she pretended not to have heard completely. She turned slightly, felt her own heart race almost painfully fast in her chest, but she did all she could to force herself calm.

"Excuse me?", she said as if she was unsure he was talking to her or someone else.

"I said I don't find you hard to notice, so I wonder why the waiters do."

Sakura swore to herself she would run home and scream like a crazy person into her pillow all night as soon as she was done here. She couldn't understand that Uchiha Sasuke was talking to her, and not only talking to her but saying he finds her easy to notice. No words could describe how happy she was at this very moment, but on the outside she put up a slight smile and sighed, calm and collected.

"Well, I thought pink hair was fairly easy to notice, but maybe the waiters here are colorblind."

"Oh, I meant the dress, not your hair. Though, your hair isn't hard to notice either. It's quite an uncommon color. To tell you the truth I've only seen a person with pink hair once in my entire life, and you're the second. "

Sakura looked down at her dress to hide her blush. Was it the twelve year old girl in the staircase he was remembering? She couldn't believe this.

"That's a Haku dress, isn't it?"

"It is, yes. I love his designs."

"So do I. His style is simple and clean, something I really appreciate in a designer."

"Two dry Martinis for the lovely Mademoiselle.", the waiter said and placed the two drinks in front of Sakura.

"Let me bring them to your table, mademoiselle."

"Please, let me." Sasuke said and stood from his chair.

"Oh, don't let me bother you. I can take them myself."

"That's some date you have there. I would never let my date go order me a drink."

"Oh, he's, um.. he managed to sprain his leg the other week, so I told him to sit."

"A real man should endure his pain in front of his loved one, not make benefit from it." Sasuke said and took the two glasses of martini.

"Honestly, really, I can take them myself. Don't let me inconvenience you any further."

"You'll only inconvenience me more if you won't let me do you this favor."

Naruto could hear Sakuras voice more clearly, but accompanied by a male voice. A cool, calm and composed voice and it could be none other.

He could see Sakura sit down in front of him, her expression somewhat nervous.

"Thank you so much, sir. You really didn't have to."

"Of course I had to. You're wearing a Haku. There you go, and one for the sir with the sprained-"

Sasuke cut himself short, a puzzled look on his face for a split second, before straightening up smiling ever so slightly.

"I didn't know journalists of your standard had income enough to frequent a place like this."

Naruto sat his eyes straight into Uchiha's and returned the smile.

"Well, you know. A woman as beautiful as this one deserves only the best, don't you agree?"

"Of course."

"Which reminds me, where have you hidden your fiancée tonight? Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"My fiancée is enjoying a quiet evening at our home, and I have a meeting with a friend."

"Mr. Uchiha."

Someone called from behind them and all three pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the voice.

A tall man in a silver-gray suit stood there slouching with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a black paper bag.

"A friend? The last time we spoke you told me Mr. Hatake was simply an acquaintance. "

"I will have to excuse myself," Sasuke said and bowed down to whisper something to Naruto. He put his hand, not on Naruto's shoulder like most sane persons would do, but over his throat. Sasuke's hand was slightly cold, and the touch gentle. It almost felt more like a caress, than a grip to his throat, and Naruto could immediately feel his pulse quicken. What the hell was the Uchiha trying to pull, he thought to himself, shuddering.

"Write whatever the fuck you want about this, Uzumaki, except for one little thing: If I see one, single word about my supposed love-affair with Mr. Hatake I will personally see to that you have no future as a journalist in Konoha."

Sasuke stood up and smiled to Sakura.

"Please enjoy your evening."

With that said he turned and greeted Hatake Kakashi, who had stood there with a quite amused look on his face.

"What did he tell you?"

Sakura almost jumped from her seat, and Naruto needed to clear up why exactly the Uchiha had behaved like he did.

"I, um.. Please, continue filming. I'll tell you later."

Hatake Kakashi took Sasukes coat and led away to the top booth. The room had a huge window from where one could watch the restaurant and club. Though, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't at the Rinnegan Room to watch the crowd tonight.

"The top booth. The best spot in this whole club."

"Absolutely, Uchiha. We've had lots of fun here, haven't we?"

Hatake Kakashi winked to Sasuke, who was standing by the window looking at nothing in particular.

"Red or white?"

Sasuke turned from the window, facing a Hatake Kakashi with bottles in each hand and flashed the older man a sincere smile, the one the public never got to see. The smile Uchiha Sasuke only smiled when he had reason to be very excited.

"Well, how about gold? I feel like celebrating tonight."

Hatake Kakashi couldn't agree more, and gladly put away the two bottles of wine.

"Ceuve Vlicquot?", Kakashi asked, popping the cap before letting Sasuke answer.

"The only woman in the world I'm faithful to."

Kakashi poured two glasses, handing one to Uchiha.

"Well said, darling. Enchanté."

Naruto had seen Sasuke in the window of the top booth a few seconds ago. He wasn't sure if there was anything more they could do here. Maybe it would be better if he got back to the office and started working on something, but somehow he felt completely empty. The one and only thing Naruto could think of was how puzzling Uchiha Sasukes behavior had been. The man rarely spoke to people he didn't know, let alone help them. Why had he insisted on taking the Martinis to their table and what exactly was Naruto supposed to write? The ideal story would be to rip up in old rumors and plaster a huge, grainy picture of Uchiha and Hatake for the mid-page story, under the title "Uchiha secretly meeting best-selling author before wedding! – What is the real story behind these meetings?". But now, after practically being told he'll never work in Konoha again if he writes what he want, what could he really write?

A celebrity magazine doesn't sell from sunshine-stories. That was the first thing Tsunade had told him after he started working for her. The public like the stars in their expensive designer clothes, smiling on red carpets, see their beautiful photographs, glamour, style and read about something ideal they know they can never compare to. Yet, whenever scandal hits there are no-one else gorging more in the tragedy than the stars' very own fans. Sometimes Naruto would stop and think why exactly he had ended up in this line of work; He never found an answer, but with a notepad and a pen in his hand he could always earn enough to bring food to the table. And now the Uchiha had more or less gagged him, or so it had sounded like, so what could he do now? He'd promised everyone he would do his absolute best, but which was better; say nothing and disappoint everyone or write what he wanted and maybe end up in a black bag somewhere in outskirts of Konohas ghetto?

This was blackmailing, wasn't it? On the other hand, Naruto was actually the one prying into someone else's private life, and he knew this was just a part of his job. If the Uchiha wanted to play king, then Naruto would be no worse.

The truth was, he couldn't give a rat's arse about what the Uchiha told him. Black plastic bags or not; He had a story needed to be written.

"So…"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and put his legs on the table, shiny, black leather shoes rubbing against the tabletop.

"So…"

Kakashi replied smiling as he picked up the black paper bag from the floor.

"The first print?"

"So fresh it's still hot, dear."

Kakashi handed the bag over to Sasuke, who accepted it with grate curiosity. He pulled the book out, the cover in deep, shiny red and with an illustration of a slightly bent safety pin with a glowing tip. The title was written in bold, black letters, at the very bottom of the cover.

" 'Hot needle.'?"

"Open it."

Sasuke did as he was told and right as he opened to the first page a photo fell out and landed face down on the table.

Kakashi saw the tiny sparkle in the Uchiha's eyes as the younger man turned the photo around. After a few seconds of examination Sasuke looked at Kakashi, eyes playful, yet sharp and steady.

"You can't be serious?"

Sasuke put the book back in the bag, but held onto the photo. All Kakashi offered was a calm smile.

"Hah! You really are serious?"

There was nothing Hatake Kakashi loved more in this world than to see Uchiha Sasuke as excited and full of energy as he was now.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started, voice serious and calm.

"I would like to thank you for a great collaboration, and all the things you've thought me in the world of business. I don't know if the public will see the true resemblance between the main character and you, but I hope you will find it interesting nonetheless. Only you and I know what's not fiction in this book, but no-one else needs to know, right?"

"I'm looking forward to read it, and I am absolutely sure it will be a storming hit like the rest of your works."

"So, for the bookmark, does it suit your fancy?"

"It's fantastic. When can I start using it?"

Kakashi had to let out a short laugh. The youngest Uchiha didn't let any time go to waste when it was a matter of his main interests.

"Tomorrow."

Uchiha Sasuke didn't say anything for several seconds, and Kakashi enjoyed seeing the younger man speechless.

"I think I love you a little, right now…'Kashi."

Hatake Kakashi sat up in a split second and leaned over the table, looking the Uchiha deep in the eyes.

"Well, I think I deserve at least a kiss for this."

Uchiha Sasuke mimicked Hatake Kakashi's exact movement from a few seconds earlier and crept almost half the way over the table, staring right back into the older man's eyes, so close their noses almost touched.

"But I'm getting married in three weeks. I wouldn't cheat on my fiancée, you know that."

Kakashi slouched back in his chair, the playful tone in his voice suddenly back.

"You'll go rough up the Sand's presidential son tomorrow, but a lonely, old man can't even get a kiss? This world is so cruel."

Kakashi huffed and made a pout.

"Well, pop another bottle and get me drunk, and we'll see about that kiss."

"Uchiha Sasuke. You're a complete slut, you know that?"

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke blew the older man a kiss and winked.


	3. Copyright part I

__From: uchihasasuke  
To: sabakunogaara  
Subject: Meeting, Konoha UTC  
Time: 08:43

_Hello,_

_I met with Mr. Hatake Kakashi yesterday, and he told me to contact you on this address._  
I'd be very pleased to finally get to meet you, and hope you have nothing planned for tomorrow afternoon/evening? If you are free I will have you flown in to Konoha International Airport tomorrow at 01:30 pm. A car will be waiting for you to take you to the Konoha Continental.  
Please let me know if there's anything you're not satisfied with.

_I hope to see you here tomorrow._

_Best regards,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vice President  
UTC_

The 55m² apartment on Southern Anbu Avenue smelled of fresh coffee. Three sleep-sought young men in their twenties sat around the tiny kitchen table, quietly sipping their mugs, one of them fiddling subconsciously with a mini flash drive in his hand.

"Pass the sugar, will ya."

Naruto handed Kiba the cup of sugar in a most lethargic kind of way, not diverting his gaze from the sky-blue wall in front of him.

He and Shikamaru had lived there together for four years, and Kiba had moved in just last winter. Kiba sat on the short side of the table with his chair propped up against the stove. With Shikamaru and Naruto on each side of him it was painfully obvious that their 55 square meters was anything but enough. This was something Naruto usually thought about while drinking his morning coffee, but this morning there were other more pressing matters than the situation of their tiny home.

He'd written a 1500 piece for the story, a significant length of a story for just rumor speculation. He'd stilled a couple of pictures from the film Sakura had managed to shoot and with just the flick of his wrist both story and pictures would be pressed and ready for sale in no time. The only reason that kept him from sending it to the pressers was the sincerity of the Uchihas words. He was mentioning Hatake Kakashi in the story, but the focus was not mainly on Hatake but The Rinnegan Room as a hotspot for celebrities. For the picture he'd decided on a black and white shot of Uchiha Sasuke at the bar, drinking his whiskey. Surely, it could probably be enough for the Uchiha to get uppity, but when the main focus wasn't on Hatake, could he really be angry? Could he really go as far as making Naruto lose his job? As long as there were Uchiha blood running in a person's veins you could never be too sure, Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, you finished with that?"

Naruto snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at Shikamaru, who was wearing a somewhat strained smile.

"That's the seventh sugar cube you're putting in your coffee.."

Naruto looked down at his own hand, apparently ready to drop another cube of sugar into his cup.

"Ugh.." he grimaced and shoved it away.

"Hey, hey, if you're not drinking it, can I have it?"

Naruto nodded and could not fail to see the striking resemblance between Kiba and an eager dog waiting for food. The stuff Shikamaru and Naruto left uneaten always ended up in Kiba's stomach and it was a mystery to all of them how he never put on weight.

"You're nervous about publishing it?"

Shikamaru always caught on quicker than anyone.

"A bit."

"It'll be fine, you know. Everyone's waiting for something good, you gonna leave'em hanging? Besides, this is your job, Bro. I want to have food to eat next week too."

"Of course, so do I but I'm not sure this is so good, though."

"You still have another week and a half to get that interview the old hag's talking about, better to start somewhere, no?"

Shikamaru poured Naruto a new cup of coffee to which he was grateful. He finally managed to put down the mini flash drive and took the cup in both hands.

"You're probably right."

__ From:  sabakunogaara   
To:  uchihasasuke   
Subject: RE: Meeting, Konoha UTC   
Time: 09:06

_ Mr. Uchiha, _

_Thank you for your quick response; I'm happy to hear you want to meet so soon.  
As for tomorrow I have no other plans, but I'll save you the hassle of flying me in. I'll take my own jet, but would still appreciate a car to take me to the Continental._

_Do let me know if there's anything you want me to bring from Suna._

_I look forward to finally get to meet you, in private for a change._

_Sincere regards,_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

With staggering steps Naruto entered the office with the flash drive tight in hand. He hadn't been able to get much sleep debating with himself whether to do this or not, but he figured after all that Shikamaru was right. This was his job. And even if it wasn't the most glorious kind of work, he was expected to take it as seriously as any other job. He expected it from himself too. Just within a couple of weeks he'd been thrown head-first into a much bigger project than he'd ever worked on before in his career, and for the first time ever Naruto was very reluctant when handing the drive over to Sakura.

"How much is it?"

"Not too big. It's rather short, but there's the pics and…"

Naruto gnawed his lip and resisted when Sakura tried to take the flash from him.

"And..? Naruto, what's the matter? Please give me the flash, we're due to deadline in ten minutes!"

He let it go with a heavy sigh.

"Sakura.. Last night at dinner, Uchiha told me if I wrote something that would put him in a bad light connected to Hatake, he would see to that I lose my job… Now, the stuff on that file is probably something he wouldn't want out so soon before his wedding, but I… I don't know, for the first time after I started working here I'm really unsure of what will become of this. Of course, it'll sell, but… That guy has power, Sakura. Huge influence on this whole city, no, the country even. I'm a mere journalist for a gossip magazine. I'm dirt. No-one will notice if I was to disappear, there would be a new journalist taking over and-"

"Naruto."

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't talk like that. You're our best journalist. This isn't like you! Where's all that bad energy coming from, huh? It's a threat, alright, and I know he's a powerful man, but… You've been threatened a thousand of other times, you managed to get out of trouble in one way or another, and I'm sure you'll do it again. I have faith in you. Tsunade Chief has faith in you, we all have. And that bullshit about no-one noticing if you were gone.. Ok, so we have other good journalists too, but none of them have your guts."

"Sakura…"

Sakura's words planted a good, warm feeling deep into his chest, the one he always felt when the people around him praised him, or appreciated his things that he did. He felt the weight on his shoulders lessen up, if only a little.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She started running down the corridor with his flash drive and waved at him.

"Don't thank me, Naruto. We're all a team here."

He watched her go until she disappeared through the doors. His pulse pounded hard in his whole body, well aware that there was no turning back now. Well, the good thing about just delivering a story meant he would have time for some rest. He'd go by Tsunade's office to let her know he'd handed in, and then go home to get some sleep. The magazine would be out in stores early the next morning, and his next step would be figured out together with Tsunade after the next sales evaluation meeting.

He thought about asking his boss about his future as well. Things were starting to look rough, and though his friends were there encouraging him, he would have to find out what to do in an absolute worst case scenario.

With his hands in his pockets he went to Tsunade's office, walking slowly.

At the other end of town a glass of whiskey on the rocks was put down on a smooth mahogany desk, there was a sound of fingers across a keyboard and a slight smirk that settled on the perfect, pale face of Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't really there, but in Naruto's mind there was a happy tune playing as he cracked his eyes open to greet his first day off in weeks. Yesterday when he'd gone to Tsunade's office she had been so happy about the story and allowed him a day off in thanks for his hard work.  
There really wasn't anything else quite like it, waking up graced with gentle sunbeams on your face and hear the bluebirds chirp on the outside of your window. He smirked at his alarm clock mockingly as its red, digital numbers told him it was 11 in the morning.

"Thought you was gonna get your way with me today, too? Not today, you stupid, mechanic piece of shit. Not today."

"Stop talking to your clock, man, you sound like a complete loon."

Naruto turned to see Kiba in the door to his room. Clad in his slacks and the worn t-shirt that said "You say 'LOL' but sometimes I wonder…", he presented his room-mate with a crackling frying pan loaded with eggs and bacon. Naruto never really understood what the message on Kiba's t-shirt was supposed to mean, but seeing as Kiba was so into all kinds of internet memes, it was probably related to that. The deep, salty scent of bacon made him forget about it quickly, and he heard his stomach growl.

"Why are you still here? You have a day off too?"

Kiba scoffed, turned and walked back to the kitchen as he whined to Naruto over his shoulder.

"So, that's the gratitude one gets from making breakfast to a friend.."

Naruto rolled his eyes and knew for a fact that Kiba would probably eat more than half of it anyway. He rolled out of bed, put on a t-shirt and headed after his room-mate. On the kitchen table was one huge serving of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. Kiba sat down right in front of it and almost inhaled the food.

"You were just lying about making me breakfast weren't you?"

Naruto was eying the crisp, juicy bacon like a haunted man taking farewell with his loved ones.

"Yep. Thotalleh,  fogoh t'was yarh day owff. Sowwy.", Kiba said with his mouth stuffed, tiny pieces of food landing on the table top. He dried his mouth off by the back of his hand and pointed his thumb to the cupboards.

"I bought some more cup noodles, though."

Naruto immediately brightened up, bacon completely forgotten. There was nothing in the whole wide world Naruto liked more than ramen, and even though these were the convenience store kind, they were pretty good. Once every month when he got his salary he usually treated himself to his favorite ramen place in Konoha, but only when he felt he could really afford it. Rent was soon due, and he wouldn't get his pay check for another two weeks, so cup noodles would have to do in the meantime. At least the ones Kiba had bought were chicken flavored, so he couldn't really complain.

"So what are you doing today? You're usually the one up early, hunting out the juicy stuff. Nothing cool going down tonight?"

Naruto saw Kiba look straight at him, ripping the bacon to shreds with his sharp teeth. He gave Naruto a slightly amused look before laughing gently, answering him.

"Really, dude? THE biggest stuff is going down tonight. Right here in Konoha. But nothing's happening until at least three hours, so I'm here saving energy."

"Sounds dope. Anything big?"

Naruto slurped half the cup into his mouth, giving more attention to his food than to what Kiba was saying.

"Hell yeah..! Weird you haven't heard about it yet.. Thought this was kinda your case.."

Kiba's words drowned as Naruto's cellphone went off. He flipped the screen up, and his stomach did a slight twirl.

Kiba perked up and saw Naruto's face suddenly looking tired again.

"Oh, I know that look. It's the 'Omfg-NOES-boss-is-calling-on-my-day-off'-face.", he said sneering at Naruto, who only waved him off, turning to the window and with dread building in his stomach he answered his call.

"Uzumaki here."

" _Hey Kid, it's your boss here."_

"Hi boss.."

Kiba snorted behind him.

" _Now listen up, kiddo. You and Sakura did a good job on the Rinnegan Room coverage, the photos were really smooth. It's also good you wrote a little bit about the Room as a place for the hip and cool celebs and all, and I saw Sakura did a full fashion coverage on what Sasuke was wearing. Great. Good job. But kid, where is that getting us? The mag was out nine o'clock this morning and I'm expecting a sales report in two hours, but still, hey, we're professional amateurs here. This shit won't sell. You know that much, don't you?"_

"Yes, ma'am. I do."

" _So where's all the juicy stuff, kid? You reported Hatake was there, and that they disappeared to a private suite and stayed there until closing hours, but come on, kid! Uchiha's wedding is two weeks away, and if we wanna cause a riot before Barbie and Ken says 'I do', we have to get cracking."_

"Yes, ma'am."

" _I'm glad we're on the same wave, Naruto. Work hard, kid. I expect you to deliver something we can really dig our teeth into by early tomorrow morning-_ "

"Tomorrow? But today is my-"

" _..so we can print before the Weekend edition. See ya, kid!_"

The line went dead.

"..day off…", Naruto trailed off to himself. As on cue, a bird took a shit on the window in front of him. No more nice day, no more day off. Naruto let his shoulders slump down and sighed overdramatically.

"Kiba, please tell me why my life sucks?"

"Because you use too much cologne and you're a celeb mag journalist, what do you expect?"

"Hey, what's wrong with using a little more cologne than the average man? At least I use it, compared to a certain other who smells of cigs and wet dog, here."

Kiba scrunched up his nose in question and sniffed his own armpits. Naruto watched and mentally screamed when Kiba just shrugged and continued eating.

"Well, Tsunade forgot it was my day off today, so-"

"She probably didn't forget, she's just like that y'know. 'er mood changes as quickly as the wind turns.", Kiba interrupted.

"Sadly, so, so true. Anyway, I guess I will have to head on out and try to get some work done. See you later, man. Have fun hunting."

Naruto got his old leather bag, his notepad and pen, his cell phone and a can of iced coffee before he left their apartment.

The weather was too nice to have to work in. Naruto regrettably started thinking about all the things he would have used this marvelous day for, as he walked down the stairs of their apartment building. He put his headphones on and stepped onto the warm pavement, when suddenly something hit his head. He stared down to see it was an empty chicken flavored ramen cup. The one he'd just had his breakfast from. He looked up and saw Kiba hanging halfway out their kitchen window.

"NARUTO! Shikamaru just called and he says he needs me to help out with a photo shoot, so I have to cancel the other gig I had planned for today."

"Yeah? Well, gee, that must suck. I'm just here on my day off and suddenly IT'S NOT MY DAY OFF!"

"That's why I was thinking you could do my gig, then you'd at least have something to do? C'mon man, it's a pin up photo shoot with the girl that won the Miss Rock Country competition! I NEED to go help out."

Naruto pictured being in the same room as Miss Rock Country and almost melted just by the mere thought.

"I want to help out, too. Take me with you."

"Hell no. But listen up, go to Konoha International Airport in two hours, and just hang around at 'Arrivals', and hey, bring this."

Kiba disappeared for a brief second and Naruto didn't even have the time to scream as he saw Kiba reappear and throw Shikamaru's newest camera out the window. He managed to catch it by the strap, the lens swaying mere inches from the burning asphalt.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Shikamaru would have thrown  _you_  out the window if he saw that!"

"Whatever, just do as I told ya. Gotta go take a shower, see you tonight!", Kiba waved, closing the window.

"Wait up! Hey! Kiba!"

The window opened again and a mop of the spiky, brown hair appeared for the second time.

"What?"

"Who am I supposed hunt at the airport, who am I writing about?"

"Jeez, I told you when your phone rang earlier! I don't know any details, but apparently Mr. Swagga-Dagga-Ding-Dong is picking somebody up at the airport, and it's supposed to be completely hush-hush, so this could mean gold for us."

"..Mr. Swagga-who?"

"Uchiha! Uchiha frickin' Sasuke, you noob!"

Immediately Naruto regained some energy and he felt a tiny flame was set ablaze in his blood once again. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, and Kiba had literally given him the best trail to go after.

"Thank you, Kiba! Gotta run!"

He dashed off down Anbu Avenue to find a taxi. On his way to the airport he got his notepad out, scribbling down the date and time and where he was and what he was planning to do. He would go to the airport an hour early to try to ask around for starters. Suddenly it wasn't so depressing to have to work on what was supposed to be his day off; He felt lucky. And hyper.

He wouldn't disappoint today, he could just feel it. The world was his again.


	4. Copyright part II

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of his mirror, styling his hair into his trademark look. His hair made a strong contrast to the rest of his collected appearance, spiky and wild. The occasional time he thought about how big a consumption of hair styling products his daily routine consisted of, he sometimes wished he could just cut it all off. He would of course never admit to this if ever asked; He was Uchiha Sasuke, he had an image to uphold, both as a successful businessman as well as an icon of style. The hair, the products and the ever tiring styling, it would all remain as it were.

Sasuke in the public eye, or in the company of his many acquaintances, was the always calm and collected young man. The man that kept his cool whatever the circumstance and the one that made others obey his every demand just by the look of his eyes.  
By himself, in a seldom moment, the more human, or weak as he thought himself, side of the man would find its way to the surface. This wasn't something he ever showed to his family, or even his fiancée. Only two of his friends knew this side of Sasuke, and that was Hyuuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi. Also considering that Hinata was his secretary, this meant only Hatake was left in the real 'friends-department'.

The truth was, behind the well built up fortune, image and reputation, Uchiha Sasuke was a rather introvert and lonely 25 year old. Not lonely, in the sense of not having any company around him. He had plenty, all the time. And yet, there wasn't anything in the world that made him feel more alone and friend-less than being in a room full of partners, acquaintances or even his very own family. If anyone of them knew the truth, the real truth, about him, they would never stick around him like moths to a lit lamp.

All these things welled up inside his mind as he stood there preparing himself for the day ahead. And as of this day, whilst getting ready to meet the Sand's presidential son Gaara, not for a meeting of business or politics, but for something that, in all reality, was considered a date, he was more nervous than he ever wanted to admit, even to himself. He was taking a huge risk. He knew that very well. In two weeks time he would be a married man. A  _very_  married man; Not only his own future depended on the marriage, the whole future of his family business. With the Uchiha-Yamanaka marriage, the merger of the two family companies would secure them the name of the biggest and most powerful corporation in the country. The press was already desperate to rip up in old rumors, and they were all frantically trying to create new ones as well. If they got a sniff into what he was doing this day, the result could be disastrous. He could be found out, and lose everything that had taken him years to establish.  
Sasuke knew Gaara was in the same position as himself, and that the man would never jeopardize his own reputation by telling anyone about this meeting.  _Date_. Meeting.

Sasuke huffed silently to himself as he put in his Uchiha-crested cufflinks and straightened his tie. He knew the risk was huge, but there again, he saw himself as a risk-taker of such and this just  _would_  have to go according to his planning.

There was a knock to his door and in the next second the tiny frame of his secretary appeared inside his room.

"Mr. Uchiha, your car is ready for you. Are you ready to leave now, or shall I tell him to come by at a later time?"

"No need for that."

Sasuke took his cardholder out from his top drawer and put it in the inner pocket of his new Haku-suit, tailored especially for him.

"It may be out of place of me to ask, Mr. Uchiha, but I thought you had a day off today? You shouldn't have to stress so much in such a short time before the wedding."

Sasuke couldn't help thinking how considerate his secretary was. However, she couldn't know what his real plans were. He gave her an assuring nod.

"Thank you for your concern, Hinata, but you know I have to keep an strict eye on what's going on. Even if I have the wedding coming up.."

He slung his jacket on and took a last glance at himself in the mirror. Perfect.

".. I can't leave the company to run itself while I'm relaxing, choosing tuxes."

He gave her a quick smile before walking by her, down the hall.

"Of course. Please give me a call when you wish to be picked up after work."

Sasuke halted for a second. He wasn't coming home tonight. The room at The Continental was booked until the next morning, and he had no intention of ruining his night with the foreign redhead by having to come home to his airheaded, blonde fiancée.

"Yes, about that, Hinata. It looks like it will be another all-nighter at the office, so I'll be in touch in the morning."

Hinata noted her boss' somewhat care-free tone; Usually he would grudgingly bite out about having to work all through the night, but today the younger Uchiha seemed to be more than ok with having to do so.

"I understand, Mr. Uchiha. Be sure to remember to eat."

"Hinata, stop worrying your pretty, little head over me. Be happy you don't have to see me until tomorrow morning. Take the evening off for a change."

Hinata didn't reply, but Sasuke could see her shoulders relaxing just a bit as he sat down in the car.

"I couldn't-"

"I'm the one making the calls here, mind you. Take the evening off, Hinata. See you tomorrow."

She shut the door to the car and bowed as he drove out the driveway of the huge property.

Sasuke smiled to himself as they hit the highway. He really liked his secretary. She'd been with him for three years now, and the only thing he was sorry for was not being able to tell her the things he really wanted to. Sorry for not being able to show as much concern for her as she did for him. He wanted to let her know that he appreciated her. Not for sticking by him because it was her job, but because he deep down considered her a friend. But of course, he could never tell her that.

He relaxed back into the leather seats and decided not to let the emotions over his private life take control over him. The nervousness from earlier had all but disappeared, and the only thing he was set on right now was seeing the presidential son in the flesh, and later, most hopefully, between his legs.

…

 _From: sabakunogaara_  
To: uchihasasuke  
Subject: RE: RE: Meeting, Konoha UTC  
Time: 13:36

_Mr. Uchiha,_

My flight will arrive in twenty minutes, slight delay out of Suna due to a sandstorm.  
I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.

_Regards,  
Sabaku no Gaara._

…

After pacing around 'Arrivals' at KIA for some thirty minutes, asking around with no result, eating a burger and some more pacing, Naruto finally managed to sit down. His legs jittered and he kept fumbling with the camera lens between his fingers. Kiba had said two hours, hadn't he?

The atmosphere at KIA was relaxed, and being in the middle of a week usually meant no long queues at check-in and no frantic mothers searching for their child before take-off to the desired holiday resort. Naruto found KIA on a normal weekday to be pleasantly boring. He had tried to ask two of the cute girls at the information desk if there was gossip of anyone special coming in for a Konoha visit today, but they couldn't give him anything to go after. Of course, if he wasn't interested in the owner of Konoha Playboy, the Legendary Jiraiya, which he sure as hell was not: He somehow managed to see the man on a regular basis coming out from his boss's office at work. He believed they used to work together, he vaguely remembers Shikamaru telling him something like that. Wouldn't been weird if it was true, they were kind of in the same business. Kind of. But instead of having the privilege of accompanying Shikamaru to glamour photo shoots and doing the occasional interview with the newest addition to Jiraiya's humble bunch of a hundred-something neko-girls, he was tailing handsome men with lots of money. The one time when Kiba had asked their boss why they never did some major coverage on female stars, Tsunade had explained to them that it was mainly the female population that bought and read their magazine and that the bigger the scoop they could get on a "hot, young piece of man-tush", as she said herself, the better the sales.

And that was obviously why Naruto found himself at the Konoha airport right at this moment; he was trying to hunt down the hot, young tushes of one Sabaku no Gaara, and his main target, Uchiha Sasuke.

It sort of dawned on him, right as he saw the public notice board in front of him switch to "baggage claim" on the Suna arrivals, that by some way or another Uchiha Sasuke had become his job lately. That was all his work consisted of as of the last few weeks, even before he and Shikamaru had done the coverage at the press conference, and even up to this day. Naruto was still hunting Uchiha Sasuke.

He found himself groaning. However exciting or rewarding it would be to have the youngest Uchiha as his main field of work, he couldn't get over the fact that he despised the man.

The letters on the digital billboard changed, and it seemed the baggage claim was finished. He got up and pulled his cap down a few more inches.

He despised the youngest Uchiha for the way he went about with all his fame and fortune, relishing in the money and attention, and yet managed to pull off the complete asshole-vibe without anybody raising a question. Or they were all only blinded by the good looks, so they didn't notice.

After a little while some few people started filing out from the sliding doors up front under 'Arrivals', and Naruto decided he already had a good enough view from where he stood.

Normally, he would flock around or run after the target he did a job on, but he decided he wanted to try another approach this day. Shikamaru usually called it the 'Mr. X'-approach, certainly something Kiba had never heard of nor certainly ever tried. He would try his best to not stand out, observe and if he stood in the possibility of losing his target out of sight, then maybe he would go for a dash, but still there wasn't any sight of the notorious redhead of the south. However secret this meeting would be, Naruto figured the presidential son would bring his bodyguard and therefore be fairly easy to spot out from the rest of travelers exiting the airport. He put the camera to motion-mode, letting him take pictures in movement and making the disturbance minimal. Naruto zoomed in on the cute girls at the information desk for a quick test shot just as a lithe figure passed his view.

He groaned, cursing how people always managed to get caught in test shots, when his head suddenly acted on its own and whipped around about 180 degrees.

"Shit!"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and ran up to where the person had just exited. Clad in a long, brown robe, big sunglasses and a wrap over his hair, he could easily look like any well-dressed lady from the south, but Naruto knew right away that Sabaku no Gaara, the son of Suna's president, had just leisurely strolled by him.

Why hadn't he noticed? He cursed himself once again as he ran out of the airport, just in time to see Gaara get into a sleek, black car that quickly took off.

So he'd come without a bodyguard? That was unexpected, Naruto thought to himself as he hauled a taxi from the street.

He got in at the front and cut off the driver when trying to ask where they were going.

"That black car, right up there, the one behind the bus, follow it."

Naruto buckled up hurriedly and got his camera ready. The driver did as told, but the suspicion clearly showed on the delicate face.

"Sir, I'm not very experienced with car-chases, and if this is something illegal I will have to ask you to-"

"There's nothing illegal, and I'm paying you, so for the love of God would you hurry the fuck up and step on it? We're losing them!"

"As you wish, sir."

Over the next couple of minutes Naruto was certain the driver definitely had been lying about not being used to car-chases. How they had managed to zig zag their way between all the cars on the road to now be right behind the car that held one Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto had no clue of. It didn't matter, they were up close. He tried to zoom in for a quick shot, but like most cars that held very important persons; this one also had darkly tinted windows. A bit too focused on trying to polish his paparazzi skills, he almost jumped when the driver spoke up.

"Seeing that we're right onto their tail, I think we should hang back a little so they won't get the notion of being followed."

Naruto sat back relaxing a little, taking a quick look over the driver.

"Alright, as long as we don't lose'em."

Was that a snort? Naruto couldn't be sure, but he had already figured out this wasn't your every-day taxi driver. The blue hair was certainly also quite the rebellious touch for such a plain and somewhat anonymous job as driving a taxi.

…

"We're here, sir."

The driver of the black car didn't take a look in the mirror, Gaara noticed. The driver had probably been instructed that he had no business meddling with whom he was driving and why. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a strict man, Gaara thought and smiled despite himself.

"Thank you."

A bellboy at the Konoha Continental opened the door for him and he walked in the huge doors of the hotel, still wearing his shades.

…

Naruto's taxi stopped by the sidewalk some twenty meters away, not wanting the hotel employees to catch on there was paparazzi around.

"Hell, what do I do now? I can't go in there, damnit!"

Naruto flipped his phone open and was about to call Shikamaru for paparazzi expertise help; Naruto was usually the one writing, not taking the pictures.

The taxi driver sighed and laughed a little, pulling out a wallet from the glove department.

"What's so funny?", Naruto asked and not finding it funny that the driver, whom he paid, was laughing at his helplessness.

"Well, I promised myself I wouldn't do this again, and considering how much trouble I got in the last time I really don't want to risk anything, but-"

"Wait, uh, what are you-"

"I know a guy who works at the Continental, I bet he's in the kitchen cooking right now. He might be able to help you. He owes me a favor."

"Why would you help me with this? You could get into trouble you know.."

"Yeah, well I've actually been in trouble a countless of times. Kind of miss it too, sometimes." The driver sighed, and turned to look at Naruto.

"Now, take this."

The taxi driver handed Naruto a business card.

"Tell them you have an appointment with Pein, in the kitchen. When you see him, tell him I sent you and that you need a favor. He can't say no, and he knows that, so don't worry. Do what you have to do."

"P-pein? What kind of a name is that? And why do you want to help me, anyway?"

"Well, driving a taxi is the shittiest job in the entire world, so call it an act out of boredom, if you like."

"Huh.."

Naruto looked at the card in his hand and nodded.

"Thank you. Here, keep the change."

He handed his driver the money he owed and got out.

"And hey, if you ever need a driver again just call me alright. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure thing, thanks!"

He slammed the door shut and the taxi took off. He went up the stairs to the entrance and greeted the bellboy with a great smile. He shook his hand; the boy was looking somewhat confused.

"Hello, sir, how can I be of assistance?"

"My name is, uh.. Inuzuka Kiba. I have an appointment about possible, er.. employment as a chef. I'm here to see Pein."

"Oh, Pein? Certainly, sir. He's in the dining room, just go in at the door on the left and you should probably see him right away. He actually looks a bit like you, to be quite honest."

"Oh, of course, I know." Naruto lied, forced a laugh and thanked the bellboy, heading inside.

Spotting out this Pein wasn't the least bit difficult. To say the spiky, orange hair and the countless piercings stood out would be an understatement. And the man did in fact look a bit like himself, he had to admit.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with you."

The man called Pein looked up and it was clear on his facial expression he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Sir?"

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and I need a favor, can we talk somewhere in private?"

Pein immediately looked bored and turned away, continuing to lay forks and knives in delicate order on the table in front of them.

"I'm done doing "favors". If you're one of Madara's guys you can just, pardon me, fuck off."

Naruto had no idea what this guy had been affiliated with in the past, and he wasn't really interested in finding out, but if he didn't act soon he might lose the opportunity to make his big break on the Uchiha. He lowered his voice and looked the man right in the eyes.

"I seriously have no clue who that guy is, but a friend of yours told me I could talk to you, and I desperately need your help. Konan, she drives a taxi, told me you owe her a favor anyway."

"Konan?" Pein snapped around and almost yelled, a silent murmur starting between all of the other people in the dining lounge. Pein took at quick look around and nodded.

"Alright, come with me."

…

Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara sat at a table in the grand suite, enjoying a late lunch. Gaara's vibrant eyes were as intense as in the photos and on tv, and the blood-red tattoo that said 'Love' could be seen only slightly under the heavy bangs of red hair.

He put his napkin on the table, slouched back a bit in his chair and took a sip of champagne. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke… I wasn't aware you liked it in the arse, I must admit."

Sasuke choked on his champagne, not anticipating such a blunt comment. Gaara threw his head back and started laughing.

"Come on. I'm tired of playing the polite, always using the correct fork for supper, business-associate-game. I didn't leave my sun and 35 degrees Celsius to sit here and role-play like we usually do any other day of our lives."

Sasuke offered, if not a genuine smile, at least a very clever smirk.

"Very well, then. Want to lay down a bit and relax?", Sasuke asked and got up only to jump backwards onto the king-sized bed.

Gaara got up as well and loosened his tie slightly.

"Who would've thought Uchiha Sasuke was the playful type, huh?"

Gaara plopped himself down beside Sasuke, instantly turning his head to the boy with the onyx eyes.

"You know, if this got out, both your marriage and the merger all goes down the drain.. And I might have to kill myself or something, not to cause my father more shame than I already do."

Sasuke noticed the slightly serious tone in Gaara's voice. Sabaku no Gaara was the youngest of the Suna siblings, and always the one going all out at parties. Sasuke remembered he'd even had a cocaine scandal some years ago and he didn't need to be explained that the President of Suna wasn't all too pleased with his son. Sasuke didn't think the President knew his own son was gay, and after how Sasuke had prepared for tonight he would probably never find out. Sasuke hesitated a little before taking the other man's hand in his own.

"Hey, um, I know all that. With the chance of sounding like an absolute sap, I was really excited about today. I know nobody can know of this, both our futures' at stake, but.."

Gaara smiled, and Sasuke found it really pleasant to be able to see it. In the newspapers, or on television Gaara always held the same, uninterested expression.

"Yeah… There's the 'but'. The one that will cling in the back of our minds for the rest of our lives. We can't live openly about this,  _but_ ", Gaara said squeezing Sasuke's hand. "But we have to live like ourselves in the dark so we don't go insane."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, thankful that this man that he'd only met on a rare couple of formal occasions understood his innermost troubles so well.

"Yes.. You're absolutely right. And.. I just want you to know this isn't something I do often. Well, I used to, but I haven't…in a long time. Please let me… take care of you tonight?"

A gentle blush dusted Gaara's cheeks and he nodded.

"Certainly. But what will Hatake say, really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was by mere coincidence that we started talking about you and when I asked if he knew you'd be up for…meeting me, he said he was a hundred percent sure you would love to see me. I thought.. Aren't you guys kind of-"

Sasuke started laughing, a real, deep laugh right from the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, please! Kakashi and I are very good friends, and even though he's the fruitiest of them all I've never even kissed the guy. No, we.. He's a loyal friend, that's all. He arranged for us to meet, didn't he?"

"That's true."

Both men paused, only laying there breathing, taking in the view of the other.

"Wow, this is.. I feel so unlike my usual self. I'm not the romance type of guy."

"Me neither, really." Gaara answered almost monotonously, mint-green orbs fixed on Sasuke's own, dark ones.

Sasuke wasn't sure where this was heading. When he'd first arranged the meeting it was very simple. They would meet, have sex, and then go their separate ways. Feeding their needs, nothing more. He never planned to let some of his innermost feelings slip like they just had, but there was something about Gaara, something about how he understood him so well, without really knowing him. It was almost irritating to Sasuke, how the other man made him feel. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to feel the way it did. Was he..?

Sasuke had never been in love. He'd had his fair share of flings and adventures, and as much as most of them had been fun and exciting, he knew for certain that none of the guys he'd been with had made any bigger impression on him. He'd never felt his stomach jolt, made him nervous or long for someone. That was why right now, he felt like throwing up. Because as he laid there, the exotic boy from a foreign country staring at him like he was reading his very thoughts, his stomach did a twirl and he felt his own heartbeat quicken.

"Uchiha, are you ok? You look a bit pale.."

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thoughts and focused on Gaara, faking a laugh.

"I'm always pale. I'm blessed with powder-white skin, that's all."

In a slow notion Gaara licked his own lips and moved an inch closer.

Something like an alarm went off inside Sasuke's mind. This was not good. This was not what he had planned, and it was making him anything but relaxed. There was no way this, the two of them could work. Sasuke had the marriage coming up, and the merging and taking over as president of UTC and..

He froze. Sasuke's eyes closed without him really making them do so and he sighed.  _Groaned_. Sabaku no Gaara was planting one right on his lips, and his mind had gone completely blank. It wasn't needy or aggressive, but light. The feeling of trying out.

The redhead pulled back and Sasuke returned to himself. He opened his eyes again and saw Gaara's, heavy-lidded and slightly pained. It felt like there was someone hitting him in the groin and he stared at Gaara like a helpless, abandoned child.

"I…I… Please."

Their hands flew to each other at the exact same time, and in an instant they were rolling around on the huge bed, kissing the other like their lives depended on it.


	5. Copyright part III

The talk Naruto had with Pein was quick; Hunkered down by the dumpsters and in hushed voices outside the kitchen's delivery door. Pein told Naruto he didn't want any trouble, but also that he would keep his promise to Konan; Whatever Naruto asked, he would comply, no questions asked. Naruto wondered for a second just what kind of profession the blue-haired taxi driver and Pein used to practice, but there was no time. Maybe he was better off not knowing anyway.

Pein lit a cigarette and made a hand gesture for Naruto to start speaking.

"I need a bellboy's uniform," he whispered. He looked around apprehensively for possible eavesdroppers and continued.

"Like, right now..!"

Pein looked him straight in the eye and blew out violet-like smoke from his lips.

"The first door on the left, locker number 17."

"Thank you..!" Naruto was up and already halfway through the door before he abruptly stopped. He turned back to the man with the excessively pierced face.

"I was never here, understand?"

Pein turned around so Naruto was facing his back. The man blew out another cloud of smoke with a contrite chuckle.

"Neither was I."

-

3 minutes later, walking ramrod straight through the lobby of the hotel, Naruto was willing to bet he could give Superman a run for his money when it came to changing clothes in a hurry. He had been in luck that the bell boys of the hotel wore silly, old fashioned strapped hats. On top of his head hidden under the hideous green plush hat was Shikamaru's camera. He had to pull the strap so tight he almost couldn't breathe to keep the camera from moving around. What he did for this job..

He walked up to a girl in the reception, internally begging that she didn't question who he was.

"Excuse me, but in which room can I find Mr. Uchiha?"

The girl looked at him with a somewhat puzzled look on her face.

"You know very well I can not just give you this information. What is the issue? Did he request something? Do you want me to make a call?" she started and her hand lifted off the receiver.

"No! No, no, no, no need for that," Naruto laughed hysterically as he put the receiver down for her with a bit more force than necessary.

He was starting to sweat, and it didn't help that the strap of the hat deprived him from getting enough oxygen to his head; he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Are you quite alright?" the girl asked and tilted her head slightly. "You look a bit blue.."

"Thank you, I'm fine! Allergic reaction to some cheese I ate at lunch," he laughed and scratched his neck in a nervous manner. He stopped dead as he got an idea.

"And that is why I'm requesting Mr. Uchiha's room. It turns out the cheese served in today's dessert, according to one of the boys in the kitchen, can give allergic reactions depending on which blood-type you have. One of the chefs asked me to run right up to check if our guest was in good health still."

"Oh my, I'm calling him right away!" the girl said and had already dialed the number before Naruto had the chance to stop her.

"Really! There is really no need to call! I love running! I will run right up to check! Honestly, I think it's not-"

The girl put the phone down again.

"Dear me, the phone is disconnected. What if Mr. Uchiha is up there right now choking for air? Yes, run, hurry! It's the 'Royal Suite'!" the girl said and handed him an extra set of keys. The key was only inscribed with 'R'.

Naruto started running towards the elevator, just catching it before the doors closed. With a horrid, blue face he turned back to the reception and yelled.

"Which room is that again?"

"Oh for god's sake, 1014!" the girl in the reception wailed.

The elevator doors closed and Naruto was tapping the 10 button furiously until he saw an old room maid eyeing him suspiciously. He righted himself and nodded to her with a smile. The old woman was a head and a half shorter than him, with a tanned wrinkled face and with eyes which were dark and barely visible under her heavy lids. She had long hair, a silvery gray mop of hair bound limply in her neck. Naruto tried to guess what country she was from, but before he managed to ask, she spoke.

"Who you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

She spoke a form of Japanese, but her accent was very unusual.

"Me? I'm... I'm just a bellboy."

"I know all bellboy. You not bellboy."

"I promise! I am, I just started yesterday."

"And you got evacuation and emergency course yesterday, when you start work as bellboy?"

"Absolutely, of course I did!"

Naruto was getting nervous and why did the elevator take forever?

"Very well," the old woman said and had a dirty mop in Naruto's face before he really could register her movement.

"Then where is emergency exit on every floor?" she asked accusingly.

Naruto cursed internally.

"... the stairs beside the elevator?"

The doors pinged and opened. He'd reached his floor.

"AHA!" the woman yelled triumphantly and pointed a bony, old finger at him.

"You not bellboy! All bellboy know emergency exit is in end of main hall every floor!"

"Good to know!" he replied as he stumbled out and hit the 'up' button, effectively closing the doors in her face. She tried throwing a muggy rag after him, and yelled foreign curses he couldn't understand.

Naruto understood he was short on time. He ripped the hat off his head, took a huge gulp of air and flicked the camera on. The old room maid would no doubt hurry down to the lobby and inform hotel security, and when that happened it would be time to run for the hills.

Hearing his own throbbing heart, he swallowed and quickly continued down the hall. The fact that there were no bodyguards around here either was confusing him. So Suna's problem child ditched the steroid eating meat monsters for a personal visit to Konoha. Fine. But Uchiha? Last time Naruto checked, people with  _that_  much money didn't even go outside to sniff the fresh air on a fair spring morning without "suits and shades" hanging around. The fact that there were no sign of any security whatsoever made him extremely curious, and undoubtedly, even more nervous. He didn't actually think he would make it this far.

The more he thought about what he was actually doing there, the more he started to regret it.

He was a journalist, not an actual paparazzi. Ok, so he wrote for a celebrity gossip-mag relying heavily on paparazzi material, but wasn't this stalking and intruding on a much higher level than what his job description actually required of him?

Naruto started sweating even more than before, and his fingers were cold and slippery on the camera's hold. He held it up to his face and looked at the display.

'Damn!', he thought as all the different numbers and symbols on the screen did nothing but confuse him further. He ticked the only one he knew: 'Disable Flash'.

It was easy to spot the royal suite; its door marked only with a big, golden 'R'. He stood before it and swallowed hard again. Uchiha had warned him. Threatened him, actually. Why was he even here?

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a nervous breath. Should he turn around and leave, now before anyone really noticed?

He sighed and opened his eyes again.

No.

He had a job to do, and he needed more money. Not only for himself, but for Shikamaru and Kiba's sake as well. He needed to prove himself, so maybe his boss would finally realize how serious he took his job, even if it was a shit job.

And anyway, Uchiha Sasuke was a dick. To hell with it.

He took one shot of the door with the golden 'R', and then holding his breath and steadying his hand, inserted the key in the lock as gently as he could manage. When it was all the way in he cursed under his breath, and prayed to whoever who might be listening that he wouldn't muck it up, and that he wouldn't get himself cleanly and efficiently killed for what he was about to do.

He turned the key.

-

On the other side of the door Sabaku no Gaara's hand stilled on a very bare, pale and ripped chest above him.

"Did you hear anything?"

Sasuke raked his midnight black eyes over Gaara's swollen lips, and then up to his bright green eyes.

"No," he said simply and reclaimed the other man's mouth.

Sasuke ground his hips into the man underneath him in a painfully slow, torturous manner.

"Undress," he whispered into Gaara's mouth, panting heavily.

Gaara chuckled low and pushed Sasuke up with both hands. He sat back on the bed, spreading his legs out as in an invitation.

"You undress me," he bit his lip and winked at Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow and looked the redhead right in the eye, signaling that he was slightly amused and fairly irritated. No-one told Uchiha Sasuke what to do. Not even presidential sons.

"Didn't you hear me?" Gaara said, leveling Sasuke with a look of his own.

Sasuke almost smiled as he bent forward.

"Gaara," he started and put his hands on either side of Gaara's outspread legs. He continued, voice rough and low.

"I understand you have the help in your household do whatever little thing you ask of them, but maybe you've noticed? You're not in Suna right now, and I am definitely not 'the help'. I don't take orders."

"Can't be bought either then, I presume?"

"Of course not."

"What about bribes?"

"Never really interesting."

"This one is."

"I have a hard time believing that."

With a vicious grin Gaara put his leg behind Sasuke's back, pushing the other man toward himself until their faces were mere inches apart.

"If you take my clothes off," Gaara whispered and licked Sasuke's lower lip "I will suck your cock so good you'll have a real  _hard_ time not coming right away."

Sasuke coughed as if punched in the chest.

"Hn."

-

Some five meters away by the door, now slightly ajar, stood a very scandalized Uzumaki Naruto who couldn't believe what he was hearing. And seeing. He had stopped snapping photos 2 minutes ago. His brain had logged out, packed its bags and left for the summer.

This was simply too much.

So much, in fact, that when his phone went off it didn't even register on him.

-

Sasuke abruptly stopped unbuttoning Gaara's shirt.

"Yours?"

"No."

They both sat up immediately.

"What is going on?" demanded Gaara.

The ringing continued.

"Relax," came a squeaky, exhausted voice from across the room.

Both men froze and slowly turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"It's just mine," Naruto said tiredly and made to pick up the phone.

"Oh, hi Shika,"

Sasuke sprang to his feet and glared with disbelief at Naruto, standing by the mirror by the entrance.

"YOU!"

As if shot, Naruto returned to the land of the living, screamed and ran off.

"WAIT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sasuke yelled and ran after him.

"For God's sake Uchiha, put on a shirt!" Gaara cried, which stopped Sasuke for only the two seconds it took for him to grab and pull on his shirt, before he was out the door after Naruto.

Naruto was spurting down the hall the fastest he could, but he wasn't going to be impolite, so he picked up the phone again.

"Shikamaru!"

"Hey man, listen, we just finished the shoot-"

"Aha? Aha? Yes? Yes?"

"...uh, and were wondering if you wanted to join us for a beer?"

"YES! Absolutely! How about you get the bike and come pick me up?! I'm at... Very soon I'm running down the highway south of Konoha Continental!"

"But I can't have a beer if I take the bike, Nar-"

"Shikamaru! Just get the bike! Pick me up in three minutes, like really fucking in three minutes, ok?"

"Dude, are you running from something?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Sure death!"

"Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Fu-"

"Yes. Oh, and you might wanna duct tape your plates! This is totally illegal."

"Fucking hell, why did you-"

"Two minutes! Pick. Me. UP!"

Naruto pocketed his phone, turned a corner and was at the end of the line. Dead end. Only...

...an emergency fire exit.

In quick passing Naruto could see the sign by the door which read 'Opening the emergency exit will trigger the fire alarm. Do not open unless in case of emergency'.

15 meters behind him Sasuke rounded the corner and roared in anger.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto ripped the door open and heard the alarm go off.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency!" he screamed to no-one in particular and stumbled out the door.

-

Back in the royal suite Gaara was splayed back against the bed as he wrote an sms, the fire alarm blaring from the speakers overhead.

_ To: uchihasasuke _

_Don't come back.  
I'll fix it._

_\- Gaara_

He hit send, and immediately dialed a number. It picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Kankuro. Please send a helicopter to Konoha Continental to pick me up in 20 minutes. Father? No, don't bother him about it. I'm sure he'll read everything in the paper tomorrow morning."

He ended the call, got up, drank the rest of the champagne, and completely trashed the room.

After a while he sat down on the bed again, lifted a fat joint out of his jacket, lit it and took a long drag from it.

He leaned back down against the pillows as he exhaled, and picked up his phone again, dialing.

"Yeah hi," he said in an unusually high-pitched voice, "I wanna stay anonymous, but have a tip for you: I'm at the Continental and I just heard that Gaara of the Sand,  y'know the president's son, is here, trashing hotel rooms and smoking weed and having sex with hookers!"

He clipped the phone shut and took another drag from the joint. The smoke rose in a slow, spiraling motion towards the ceiling. Distantly he could make out the chopping sound of a helicopter. Should he walk himself out, or let them drag him out, for the sake of the tabloids?

Now there were people yelling and running outside in the hallway.

Well, the bed was comfortable.

Someone was knocking feverishly on the door.

Drag. Exhale.

"And here we go again..." he sing-songed to himself.

-

Naruto reached the bottom of the emergency stairs, and was more out of breath than he had the time to worry about. Just a few some feet over him was his furious pursuer.

He was down onasphalt and dashed off east, in direction of the highway. He could hear a helicopter, the sound of which almost drowned out his escape; There was no doubt about it, drenched out in the cutting chops of the helicopter was the raging sound of Shikamaru's old Asuma 1034.

He started ripping his clothes off in a desperate attempt at ridding himself of any evidence of ever being at the Continental. He was down to his briefs, shoes, and the camera hanging in a strap over his shoulder when Shikamaru stopped abruptly some ten meters in front of Naruto, dust and gravel clouding up around him.

Sasuke had stopped chasing him, unwilling to be seen by anyone else. He stood back and merely observed as Naruto climbed the motorcycle and made for his escape. The plates were covered, so Sasuke couldn't see the license plate, but he would find out. Quickly.

He turned and could see the helicopter they had heard earlier was now landed by the hotel's entrance, and there were a huge commotion. Of what he wasn't interested. No-one had noticed him, which was just as well.

It was time for him to leave. Pulling out his phone to call his secretary he saw the text from Gaara. Turning to the hotel entrance again, he could now see blitzes going off and a lot of people gathering and talking excitedly. Picking up on what Gaara meant with his text, he hit speed dial. Hinata picked up on the first ring.

" _Mister Uchiha?_ "

"Hinata, please send my car to pick me up alongsouth of Sarutobi Street."

" _Along, sir?_ "

"...Yes."

-

Kiba was startled when Naruto barreled through their door and went straight for their 'Emergency Booze' cabinet.

"Uh, hi?"

He was ignored entirely as Naruto filled a huge glass to the brim, and chugged down everything in one go. Shikamaru sauntered over the threshold like normal, but Kiba knew there was trouble brewing when he saw the man flip out a cigarette to smoke inside. Shikamaru pulled out the band from his hair, ruffled it slightly, and lit his cigarette. He rarely ever smoked, and even more seldom inside. Only when he had some really heavy duty mind work ahead of him.

Simultaneously and in silence, Naruto and Shikamaru took a seat on either side of him by the kitchen table.

The kitchen was dead quiet except for the occasional sound of Kiba slurping his soda through his ridiculous purple party straw. He was looking between them for a minute or so before he couldn't take it any more.

"So-"

"Fuck."

"Troublesome."

"What happ-"

"I'm dead."

"Bothersome."

"Where-"

"Like, so, so dead."

Kiba slammed his hands so hard on the table that the ash of Shikamaru's cigarette fell off.

"Guys! What is going on? I thought we were gonna drink beer and look through the pics from the glamour shoot, but now everything's weird and Shika's puffin' inside and you're trying to kill your liver before nine o'clock! Speak the hell up!"

Shikamaru blew out a puff of smoke and opened the window beside him.

"Well," he started and sat down again, "That guy is in some deep goo."

"Duh, that much is established. Why?"

Shikamaru just lifted an eyebrow tiredly and looked over at Naruto.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru waited for Naruto to open his mouth, and Kiba was already half up in his seat, bordering on hysteric.

"Well?"

Naruto lowered his head and put his palms on the table.

"Alright. Alright.. just, first. I'm making a rule."

"Okay..?"

"The next thing I'm about to say does not leave this room. Ever."

"Wh-"

" _Ever_ , Kiba. You got it?"

"Geez," Kiba rolled his eyes and put his hands up. "Alright, man, air tight. I got the memo, ok? Now spill."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in one final plea for help, but was only met by his roommate's uninterested gaze.

"I stalked Gaara of the Sand to a hotel suite, where he and Uchiha were two seconds from making babies, and I took pictures and I was in shock and you guys called and I answered it."

Kiba was smiling big.

"Right on, dude. I'm glad to see your gossip snout has finally found the scent of sleaze. This' gonna sell buckets!"

Naruto smiled weakly, and half disgusted.

"No, Kiba, I answered the phone  _right there_. As they were on the bed. Like, almost naked. I had the  frickin' camera hanging around my neck like a damn tourist."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So.. That means.."

"Yep."

"You're gonna die."

"Basically. So we might as well make this quick; Kiba when I'm gone you get all my records and comics, and the rest of the instant ramen I have in the cupboard. Shika, you can have my room, my sake cups and my futon-"

"I ain't putting my body anywhere near your futon, man."

"That hurts my feelings, Shikamaru."

"Is the ramen beef or shrimp? Since, honestly if it's shrimp I think I'm gonna pass."

"Wow, there's just so little love in the world."

Silence settled again as Naruto refilled his glass. His heart was still racing, but however dire a situation he still managed to crack a joke.

The clock on top of the fridge ticked steadily, and no-one said a word. It wasn't before Naruto reached for the bottle for a third time that anyone spoke.

Kiba snatched the bottle out of Naruto's reach.

"Kiba-"

"No. That doesn't solve jack shit. We all have to be in at work tomorrow for weekly update, and before that we have to think up what to say to the boss if you suddenly find yourself, or worse, the magazine, sued."

"They won't do that," Shikamaru shot in quickly. He put out his cigarette and threw it out the window before continuing.

"To sue they have to have a reason. Uchiha is not going to explain what he was up to with that guy from Sand. If he did he'd indirectly confess to the rumors which have been hailing around him for the last year; he's not that dumb."

Naruto sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Then what? I just sit around and wait to be jumped by one of his big guys? Hell, I wish I started thinking before acting on my impulses. People saw me at the hotel. I'm probably on CCTV."

"Most definitively, yeah," Shikamaru sighed and got up to stretch.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happ-"

There was a loud knock at the door.

Naruto and Kiba jumped towards each other and even though the term "deer in the headlights" would be close, it would still be insufficient to use about how they looked. Maybe utterly, devastatingly, completely, bloody terrified in the face of immediate, torturous death would be a more fitting way of putting it.

Shikamaru frowned and looked at them.

It would, yes.

Again came three insistent, firm knocks at their front door, and just as Naruto squeaked and whispered 'armageddon', Shikamaru took out another cigarette and went for the door.

"Nononono _NO_!" his two room mates whispered loudly in unison as they tried to grab at him, but he was quicker.

As he opened the door he heard Kiba and Naruto silently flip out in the kitchen.

He opened their front door after taking a quick glance through the peephole. In the narrow stairway outside their apartment stood four highly distinctive people. They all wore matching coal colored suits, and Shikamaru immediately knew they were Uchiha employees.

"Can I help you?"

A small, rather cautious-looking woman with dark blue hair stepped forward and spoke timidly. This was Uchiha Sasuke's right hand. He remembered seeing her the day of the press conference, the day Naruto decided to boldly go and get the Uchiha on his neck.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. May I speak to Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, please?"

Shikamaru feigned nonchalance and leaned forward slightly.

"Excuse me, who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He lives here, does he not? I wish to speak with him, please."

"Sorry, lady, but you have the wrong place. If there's nothing else I can help you with, then I'll-"

"Ms. Hyuuga."

A silver haired, be-speckled man took a step forward, and the woman called Hyuuga nodded once and took a step back.

"Mr. Nara, our client is on the brink of opening a case against your friend, room mate and colleague Uzumaki Naruto, whom you've shared this apartment with for the last few years, and I suggest you go get him right away not to delay this little farce any further."

The man righted his circle glasses on his thin nose, and smiled professionally. It never quite reached his flat, dead eyes.

"You know, that almost sounds like a breach of privacy? Are we under surveillance? Can I see some legal papers on this, boys?"

Now a very tall man, with broad shoulders and a dark look on his scarred face, took one step forward and Shikamaru found that, yes, this was starting to become a little intimidating.

"Get Uzumaki," the huge man growled.

"He's not-"

"I can see him in the room behind you."

Shikamaru sighed and turned.

"...touché. Naruto! Some nice boy scouts here to see  ya !"

It took several seconds. Naruto slowly crept into their collective view, the look of utter terror coloring his face. Rather, all color was drained from his face. He was, in fact, white as a sheet.

"Yes?" he croaked and hid slightly behind Shikamaru.

The huge man pointed to Naruto and motioned with his hand to come towards him. Naruto almost got the feeling that the man had experience as an airport TSA officer, but going by the scars on his face maybe he was the type of man who TSA officers generally held an extra eye out for. Menacing as it was, he took a mouse's step towards the beast of a man.

Naruto could see three other people; the woman from the press conference, a man with grey hair and circle glasses, and..

The last man, hair white and eyes green, had a strange, red tattoo on his forehead. Two symmetrical, circular dots, above each eyebrow, or no – where the man's eyebrows were supposed to be. He also wore red eye shadow beneath his eyes – the same color as his tattoo. He didn't know why, but Naruto got chills looking at him.

"Step out in the hall."

Again, the brute of a man, the man with the scars, motioned for him to come closer.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto asked as he stepped over the threshold.

The fact that he was still only in shoes and his undies was not something he could be concerned with right now.

"Where's the camera?"

"What camera-"

"Don't be smart. Just get the goddamn camera."

Dread filled his gut as he saw the vein on the scarred man's face pulsate.

"Who the hell are you people?"

He knew, of course, but just wanted them to say it. So he would have witnesses in case it all went to, well, hell.

The man with the circular glasses laughed politely, quick, and gave a small smile.

"You know well who we are, Mr. Uzumaki. Now, please stop stalling and get us what we came for." the man said, and the smile fell in an instant.

Screw this, Naruto thought, all four of them were creepy as hell.

"Don't you need a warrant for that? To have a look at my property?"

"They do, yeah," chimed Shikamaru in from behind him.

"We don't have time for formalities. If you would be so kind to cooperate with us, the issue should be over shortly," said the man with the glasses.

"I want to speak to the person who sent you."

"That will not be possible."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess we'll just hang out here, have a stare down for the rest of the evening. Or maybe see a movie? Anyone up for a round of cards, perhaps?"

Shikamaru could hear that Naruto was so nervous right now that he had started using his second-most used defense mechanism: badly timed sarcasm. This usually never worked out in his favor.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

"I know what we can do! Spin the bottle! That's just your thing, right?"

"GET THE CAMERA!" yelled Scarface.

"GET UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled back.

Immediately the blue haired woman, Hyuuga, touched her earpiece.

"Yes, sir."

The woman coughed timidly and lifted her head with a snap.

"Mr. Uchiha will see you shortly."

Well, if that didn't sound intimidating.

Even though he had asked for it himself, Naruto now felt he wasn't really all that keen on standing face to face with the youngest Uchiha. Not one bit, actually. As he started panicking he found that he would rather actually enjoy a round or fifty of spin the bottle with the Uchiha's little entourage, than to speak with the man himself.

He was about to tell the woman to call it off, but clamped his mouth shout as Scarface took a menacing step forwards and pointed to Shikamaru.

"You, and the guy behind you. With us. Now."

"Are you asking me to leave my own apartment?" Shikamaru asked and tapped his cigarette so that the ashes landed on top of the big man's shoe. The latter clenched his jaw, but replied only with a curt 'yes', and Naruto was almost afraid that the man would soon self-combust. He didn't have the time to think that scenario through, though; The sound of resolute footsteps were heard from the foot of the stairs. It echoed up through the building, the crisp 'click-clack' sound of fine leather soles.

"Now, if you please," the be-speckled man urged and made a hand gesture towards Shikamaru and Kiba, both now standing on the threshold of their apartment.

It was one of those moments you could never really describe in real life, where time stillsbut at the same time speeds up, and no sound can be heard for a few, small seconds. Uchiha Sasuke did not as much asnod to his own guys, just walked straight past them, as well as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. He had entered their apartment and gone into the kitchen, and neither of them could see him.

"Hey! What the hell, dude!" Kiba was barking with irritation, but only earned himself a big, hard and calloused hand clamp down on his shoulder. Scarface did definitely  _not_  look happy.

"Let's take a walk," he said through gritted teeth.

For the first time during their little stand-off in the hallway, the mysterious man at the back, with the green eyes and circle tattoos, moved. He took a hold of Kiba's other shoulder and pushed him to start walking.

Kiba started to argue, but stopped abruptly when he saw Shikamaru shake his head in warning.

Whatever the men were here for, and whatever Naruto had gotten himself into, Shikamaru and Kiba had to keep their cool; if they messed up, they could hurt their friend. As much as the three of them could hound each other for all their flaws, bad habits and negative traits, they never turned their backs on each other.

When Naruto tip-toes into the kitchen the Uchiha is holding one of the pictures from the fridge.

It's an old one, back from when Shikamaru and him were in senior high school and both of them had gone through their punk rock phase. The only things unchanged from that time were Naruto's spiky hair, and the ring piercing Shikamaru still had in his lower lip. And the tattoos, of course. Hard to just get rid of those. Luckily for Naruto, his were in places he could cover up with a t-shirt, but Shikamaru's tattoos had peppered his right arm. When they got older he had told Naruto he wanted to cover it up a bit, so he went to the best tattoo artist in Konoha and got himself a cool sleeve instead. Naruto had paid their food for the two following months after that, but at least his best friend could wear tank tops without having people laugh after him.

The eyeliner, torn clothes, and the countless of other piercings were long since gone, though.

Uchiha didn't turn to face him, he just continued to look at the photo with an uninterested face as he spoke.

"Give me the memory card, please."

His voice was calm and cold, and Naruto didn't dare open his mouth.

After a few more seconds of glancing at the picture, he threw it onto the kitchen table and shot his eyes up to Naruto, piercing and black as night.

"Are you deaf?" Uchiha bit out, and Naruto flinched.

Even though the Uchiha's voice was calm, a tad too calm perhaps, Naruto could sense there was anger, barely contained, underneath it.

"Uh, no."

Uchiha Sasuke stared at him a few seconds more before he, as if trying to calm himself, closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose.

When he opened his eyes again he folded his arms over his chest and continued looking around the kitchen. The tiny, crammed up kitchen. Naruto could see him looking at everything like it gave him a sour taste in his mouth, especially the unwashed plates piling up beside the sink.

" 'Cosy'," he said, the word laced with disdain.

This fired Naruto back up in an instant. Okay, he had trespassed on the guy's private life, something he now truly regretted, but not everyone were born as well off as the Uchihas, and damn him if he would stand there and be criticized about it in his own home.

"Well, it's home," Naruto bit back out.

"Hn. Not much of one," Uchiha answered, looking pointedly at the old chandelier with only two bulbs still working.

"The maid's on holiday, you know how it is," Naruto said sarcastically and passed his unwelcome guest to open the cabinet.

"Actually, I don't," came the resentful voice now behind him.

"Well, since you haven't fucked off yet, can I offer you anything? Coffee? Tea? Cyanide?"

Naruto's heart was hammering hard in his chest, and he could feel himself starting to sweat as he stood there with his back turned to Uchiha Sasuke. He was tempted to say that he would delete the pictures, so he could be left in peace, but that would be backing down, giving up. In any other situation, he would probably back down now, but the guy clad in probably even designer underwear ticked him off like nothing else, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. He just wouldn't.

"I'll have the memory card, thanks."

"What memory card?"

"The memory card in the camera you used not two hours ago when you trespassed on my private affairs at the Konoha Continental."

"Oh, affair's the word, all right," Naruto scoffed.

With a loud bang Uchiha slammed his hand on the cabinet, just inches from Naruto's head, and was now standing right behind him. Naruto could feel his heart skyrocketing, and could hear his own pulse going off like a machine gun.

" _Shut_  up. Give me the card."

Naruto could feel the other man's breath on his neck.

"Or what?"

"Give me that damn card, or I will-"

Naruto turned quickly, back pressed up against the countertop and stared right back in the Uchiha's furious eyes.

"What? Kick my ass? Sue me? What's it gonna be, princess? I haven't got all fucking da-"

His last word was cut off as Uchiha pressed his forearm against his throat, leaned in against him and whispered in a voice which could only be described as dangerously calm.

"You're a maggot. Scum. Trash. I actually pity you."

Naruto was choking and trying to push Uchiha off, but he was stronger. And angrier.

"How is it that you, such a little person with such a little existence, dare jeopardize so much only to have your name plastered to a filthy paparazzi pic in a trash magazine? Because that's  _exactly_  what you're doing," Uchiha said and shoved him hard against the cabinet, letting him go.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees, coughing and gulping for breath.

Wheezing he tried to say something, but it only came out as another cough.

"What was that?" Uchiha said and looked down at Naruto from where he stood right in front of him.

"I said," Naruto panted and looked up, the white in his eyes slightly red, "need...the money."

He threw his arm out in a gesture towards the kitchen.

"As you can... see."

"Hn."

Uchiha took a paper towel from the table before he continued.

"Money?"

He wiped his hands with it carefully, and threw it to the floor in front of Naruto.

"You have no idea of how much money you're going to need after tomorrow."

With that he promptly turned and left, and Naruto sat slumped back against the cool surface of the fridge. He figured he should probably have at least a couple of more minutes to himself before Shikamaru and Kiba returned, so he spent those minutes on the kitchen floor, silently crying out of both fear and regret. He could feel himself starting to panic. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen, someone who would lie and tell him it would all work out somehow. His breathing was erratic, and he felt bile rising in his throat. He took out his phone and started typing with trembling fingers, the tears came quicker now, steadily streaming down his puffy cheeks.

It was picked up on the second ring.

"Iruka, I fucked up."


	6. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits Naruto after his little adventure at the hotel.

Naruto awoke the next morning with someone shaking him carefully. When he opened his eyes he saw Shikamaru wearing a somewhat worried look.

“Hey, you alright?”

Naruto blinked and sat up, noticing he was on the couch and not in his bed. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep.

“Kiba and me carried you out here a few hours ago. You'd fallen asleep on the kitchen floor.”

“Thanks..,” he said and threw the blanket off himself.

“Wait, a few hours ago? When did you guys get back?”

“Around three, three thirty. Those wankers took us downtown to the Reds, didn't bring any cash, so we had to walk all the way here.”

“Geez. Sorry. I know all of this is on me, and-”

“Naruto, shut up. Now, get dressed, we have to go down to the office to report in. Kiba and me, we're airtight. We're not gonna let the boss tear you a new one over this.”

“I know. Thank you.”

-

The atmosphere down at the office was as per usual. No hint of anyone knowing what Naruto had possibly gotten them all into. The only sign of anyone talking about the events of last night were murmured mentions of Gaara of the Sand, and that he'd been dragged out from the Continental, high as a kite.

“Hey, boys. Ready for grilling?”

Sakura was there, like an angel, handing them coffee.

Naruto nodded in greeting and accepted the cup. Sakura frowned as she noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

“You alright?”

“Sure. Always.” he faked a smile, and it was obvious Sakura was not convinced, but she didn't push it.

The PA system crzzst over the speakers, and Tsunade's voice came through.

“Alright, kids, time for your morning jog. In here in 10 seconds!”

Everyone grabbed files, cameras, notepads and hurried along, but Naruto couldn't find the energy in himself to do more than walk, almost zombie-like, lost in thought.

He was the last one to enter, and Tsunade shot him a displeased look.

“Thanks for gracing us with your presence, Uzumaki.”

“No problem,” he answered weakly.

“Shut up and have a seat.”

Sakura put down Tsunade's mug in front of her, and the meeting commenced.

“Well, now. Before anyone say anything, I'm very interested in hearing a positive update from you, Uzumaki. Your two-week deadline is nearly up. Make me proud. You gotten that exclusive yet?”

All eyes turned to him, except Kiba and Shikamaru, who had found great interest in the glass tabletop all of a sudden.

“Yeah,” Naruto didn't meet their eyes, and scratched the back of his neck. “About that..”

He looked up straight at Tsunade and ignored his colleagues.

“I need to speak with you, in private. We have trouble.”

An unpleasant kind of quiet settled over the room as everyone looked at each other confused. 

Tsunade got up and calmly went over to the window. She spoke to them with her back turned.

“Sure don't like the sound of that, Uzumaki. You can stay after the meet-”

She cut herself off and seemed to be looking at something outside.

“Say, are any of you expecting visitors?”

Kiba leaned over to the window to peer out, and looked pale.

“Uh, Naruto. It's them.”

Naruto felt like a lump of lead there in his seat, and bile started rising in his throat again. His pulse shot up, and immediately he went into a sweat.

Tsunade turned swiftly and clapped her hands together.

“People, meeting is postponed. Now, would everyone who do not know what this is about please leave the room?”

Everyone got to their feet and started to file out, confused, whispered murmurs falling between them, until left in the room were Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Tsunade.

“Kid, you better start talking,” she said, stern voice and eyes.

Naruto got up and walked across the room to her, freaking out.

“Boss, I'm so sorry! That is Uchiha Sasuke and I think he's here to sue us.”

“What?! Why?”

She roared with anger, and Naruto could picture the glass tabletop going any minute now.

“Yesterday, I followed up on a lead regarding Gaara of the Sand. He met with Uchiha at the Continental. I sneaked in, trespassed and took pictures. Compromising ones. I did it for a scoop, it would be a sensation, we'd sell bucket-loads, but..,” he trailed off.

“You were seen.”

“Yes. Uchiha chased me, and later came to our apartment,” Naruto said and pointed a thumb over his shoulders.

“You boys seen these pics?”

Shikamaru and Kiba nodded.

“They any good?”

“Ace.”

“Fatal.”

Naruto frowned at them all, feeling that they were not exactly sharing his misery.

“Well,” Tsunade started and popped the joints in her neck and fingers. “We're not going down without a fight!”

Naruto was confused. Why wasn't he getting his ass kicked? Was she taking his side?

As if sensing this she turned a downright menacing glare at him.

“But don't think for one second that I won't bust your ass after this, Uzumaki.”

Two rapid knocks came at the door.

“Enter!” she yelled as she sat down again, elbows and bust resting on the tabletop.

One after one they filed in, Uchiha employees, or henchmen more rather, in Naruto's opinion anyway.

All the same people who were at their apartment yesterday, and the man with the glasses stepped forward. He wore the same eerie smile as before.

Naruto heard from outside the meeting room his co-workers talking excitedly, but they suddenly fell dead quiet. Which could only mean one thing.

“Gee, sure likes do make an entrance, don't he?” Tsunade rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her mug. 

As Uchiha Sasuke entered, the tiny woman with the blue hair shut the door efficiently behind them, and the be-speckled man went up to Tsunade and did a quick bow.

“Yakushi Kabuto, attorney of Uchiha Sasuke.”

Kiba was on his feet in a second.

“Lawyer now, huh?” 

Shikamaru calmly said his name, but it fell to dead ears.

“Weird you didn't mention that yesterday! So, you just show up today and now you're suddenly a lawyer?”

“Inuzuka, shut up,” Shikamaru got to his feet as well.

“No, you know what? This is bullshit! These morons fucking kidnapped us yesterday and left us down in the stinking Reds! The Reds!! Had to walk home, for God's sake! I can't stand the fucking nerve on these guys, I can't believe-”

“Nara, take this barking dog out of here!”

Tsunade was standing now, and they all watched as Shikamaru had to drag a kicking, screaming Kiba out of the meeting room. Again the blue haired woman closed the door. 

Naruto barely dared turning to look, but he could see Uchiha had taken up a chair at the far end of the table, looking uninterestedly at the diplomas and prizes framed on the wall. It didn't seem like he was going to offer any thoughts on the matter as of why they were there. Naruto already knew, and even though Uchiha was so often praised for being a man of action, it looked like when it really mattered he let his men do his job for him. Kiba was right. Naruto couldn't stand the nerve of them either.

“So, Mister Uchiha,” Tsunade addressed Uchiha directly, ignoring his attorney completely.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Uchiha Sasuke did a quick look over on her and simply answered with a 'hn'.

“I am sad to inform you that there is no pleasure involved in our meeting today. Due to some quite unfortunate and disrespectful events which occurred yesterday, caused by one of the employees of your humble establishment..,” Kabuto spoke, and Naruto could swear he saw Tsunade's eye twitch. “..we are here, on behalf of Uchiha Sasuke.”

He continued as Tsunade walked up to Naruto again. She seemed tense, which was never a good sign.

“Well, he's here himself, why not let him tell me what this is all about? Would He, oh great one, be so kind as to enlighten us?” 

Tsunade smiled almost poisonously, and Naruto couldn't understand how she dared to stand there and mock the Uchiha, straight to his face. Naruto was actually a bit in awe. His boss was awesome. Or just bat-shit crazy.

“I am here to speak on behalf of Mister Uchiha, as this is a private matter.”

“Well then, out with it. I've got a company to run, one which you are now effectively obstructing.”

“Oh quite, ma'am. I am afraid we are, and will continue to, as I am here to tell you that your employee, under your responsibility, and this establishment, is being sued for trespassing, harassment, and theft.”

Naruto shot to his feet.

“Theft? I didn't steal anything!”

“You obtain photographs of something you only had access to due to a serious breach of privacy, you refuse to give these photographs up, hence we have no other reason than to regard this as theft.”

“You can't be serious! A picture of someone is not a property, it's not a thing of value that can be regarded as theft when the photo belongs to the photographer himself!”

“When it will be used to make money, in our opinion, it can. It will be up to the court, of course, if they see it as such.”

“How much?”

All eyes turned to Tsunade, her eyes dark and serious.

“How much am I being sued for?”

“5 million Konoha Yen.” 

“Hm.” She nodded with a careless frown, and again took a big gulp from her mug.

“Bring it. I'll put my best attorney on it.”

Uchiha Sasuke, his attorney, and all of his employees shot each other a look and shared a small, humorous smirk.

“And who would that be, ma'am?” Yakushi Kabuto was, if possible, smiling even more.

“Oh, you probably know him. He's an old friend, quite well known in your line of work. Master Sarutobi Hiruzen.”

As if a wind swept through the room, all of their smiles were wiped from their faces.

Uchiha spoke up next.

“Yakushi.”

Uchiha made a movement for Kabuto to come over, and Naruto found himself going to meet Tsunade in the other direction. They were now standing in opposite corners of the room, almost like in a boxing ring. They were discussing in hushed voiced, with Tsunade and Naruto in one end, and Uchiha and Kabuto in the other. 

“Do we have 5 million?” Naruto whispered.

“No.” Tsunade bit back.

“Do you really know Sarutobi Hiruzen? Is he really _your_ attorney??”

“Of course not!”

“Then what the hell, boss?”

“Just playing the game, kid. Scare tactics. Gambling. Can't resist. Either way I know someone who knows Sarutobi, and this someone owes me a favour. Many favours, actually.”

Deadpan, Naruto crossed his arms and asked,

“And this someone, is it perhaps “The Legendary Jiraiya” ?” 

“Shut up!” Tsunade hissed and smacked his head.

“Ouch!”

“Ma'am,” Kabuto addressed her from their side of 'the ring', “Mister Uchiha would like to have a word in private with your employee here. Would you be so kind and join us outside?”

“I would love to,” she answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. She then turned to Naruto and looked him in the eyes. She spoke to him in a whispered voice.

“Naruto, I don't care how, just fix this. Ok? Right now I'm depending on you. We're dead meat if there's an actual court case.”

“I'll do my best. And boss, I'm sorry.”

“Hey, now. Chin up, kid. You'll figure it out.”

With that she touched his chin and winked, and followed the others out. Naruto could hear Kiba fire up again with his rant in the instant they opened the door, and Tsunade yelled for him to take five.

She closed the door behind them, and then there were only Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, and the plant in the corner which somehow managed to look dead even though it was plastic.

“Hello again,” said Uchiha and got up from his seat. 

He didn't move, which Naruto was thankful for. He preferred that he kept his distance.

“Yes, hi.”

Silence.

Sasuke took one step forward, but stopped when he saw Naruto flinch and back up towards the wall.

“You've managed to make quite a mess here.”

“I'm aware of that,” Naruto replied, tried to sound irritated, but it came out more deflated, like he had given up.

“That old hag has got a good poker face. Sarutobi Hiruzen, huh?”

Uchiha, the younger, was laughing without emotion, and Naruto offered nothing in form of a reply.

“Though mine's better. She's lying.”

His words cut through him like ice. Tsunade's words lingered in his mind. He had to fix this somehow. It was a huge mess, one that he himself had made. He couldn't let this happen to her, to his colleagues.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped towards him again, and Naruto pressed up against the wall now, his pulse drumming in his ears.

“See you in court, idiot.”

He turned to leave.

“I'll delete the pictures if you drop the charges and give me an exclusive!”

Uchiha turned back to him, eyes cold and black as the night sky.

“Delete the pictures and I'll drop the charges. I want this gone. An exclusive is out of the question.”

“If you drop the charges I'll delete them right now. I saw nothing, no-one else heard anything, this will be gone forever and always. Please give me an exclusive. Do that, and I promise you the magazine will never write a bad word about you ever again. If you give me an exclusive, I'll never bother you again. I promise.”

“Delete the pictures. Charges dropped.”

“Done. I mean it.”

“Hn.”

Uchiha Sasuke walked to the door, ready to leave.

“Please. I beg you. Give me an exclusive.”

He stopped in front of the door, back still to Naruto.

“No.”

“Sasuke. Please.”

For a couple of seconds there was silence again. 

“Hn.”

Naruto couldn't see it, but there was a hint of a smirk on Sasuke's lips. It was like the first time they had spoken, when Naruto addressed him by his name without any form of honorifics, there in front of a whole room of people. 

It got his attention then.

“I'll consider.”

It seemed it did now, as well. 

With that, he left and slammed the door in Naruto's face.

-

It didn't take long before everyone were back in the meeting room. Naruto sat in Tsunade's chair, flopped out like a dead, slaughtered deer, and he didn't stand as their boss entered the room.  
There were murmurs, questions, conversations, but he didn't catch much of it. Nothing felt safe. Had he gotten them off the charges? 

“So.”

Nothing more was needed from Tsunade to silence the room. She sounded tired.

“We're being sued,” she said and moved towards her mug, but Sakura snatched it out of her reach and started pacing about the room.

“We're fucked. Fucked. We're screwed, done, dead. We're royally fucked.”

She downed the mug, making a pained face, and slammed it onto the table.

“Fucked.”

“What's our plan, then?”

For a change it was Sai, their web graphic and designer, who spoke up.

“Well it's obvious, isn't it? We all have to start looking for other jobs!” Kiba barked from his corner.

Neji sighed and stirred his coffee.

“I already sent my application.”

“Hyuuga..,” Shizune said his name with warning. War could break out any minute.

“I feel like I'm repeating myself, but we're fucked!”

“Miss Haruno, please don't lose hope! With faith and the power of eternal youth we can overcome anyth-”

“Oh, shut up, Lee!!” 

The dam broke and suddenly there was a cacophony of another world. Chairs fell and people were yelling at each other, pointing fingers and throwing pens. 

No-one heard the phone go off, but Naruto stood up and tried silencing the room.

“Shut up for a second.”

Nobody heard him. A pencil-sharpener flew past his head and smashed into the wall.

“Guys, please..”

Sakura leapt over the table and tackled Neji.

“Guys!”

The ringing continued.

“Would everyone just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!”, he roared and slammed down on the table. 

The glass shattered into a million pieces, and it paused the whole scenario in front of him. Sakura's hand in Neji's long locks stilled and everybody turned their attention to him.

“Shoot me,” muttered Tsunade, where she sat in a corner shaking her head, suddenly with a whiskey bottle in hand.

Naruto answered his phone.

“Hello?”

Everyone stood up again and stared intensely at him. He heard the voice on the other end and frowned.

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Huh?! Uh... huh. Thanks.”

Naruto clipped his phone shut and stared at nothing. The room was dead quiet. 

“Well?”

It was Tsunade who spoke.

“I...got..,”

“What?” 

“I got..”

“What, kid? Come on!”

“I got a..”

“What, amnesia? Speak, for crying out loud!”

“I got an exclusive!”

-

Back in the Uchiha compound things were quiet. In Sasuke's part of the compound were Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yakushi Kabuto, and Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Sasuke was in his study, alone. He was trying to write an email, but every few seconds he stopped and had to reconsider his wording. After a couple of more minutes he decided to put the thing aside for now. He would have to speak to Gaara sooner or later.

He stood and went for his fridge. After the last 36 hours he had had, it was definitely time for a whiskey. Just as he shut the fridge door there was a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

Yamanaka Ino entered, dressed beautifully in a ball gown, dark purple satin, sweeping the floor.

“Hi, 'husband'.”

She had been drinking. The thought to add up on the alcohol inducement in the room put Sasuke off; He sat his glass on his desk.

“Hello.”

A heavy silence stretched out between them, and the room seemed smaller all of a sudden.

Ino was the one to break the silence first, like usual.

“How was your day?”

She spoke as if it was a customary way of going about a conversation. Like it was routine. The emotion behind her words bore no resemblance to anything close to being interested whatsoever.

“Strenuous.”

“Oh?”

She sat down at the divan close to the door. She stretched her legs out and whipped her hair to the other side.

“Do tell.”

“I'd rather not.”

Sasuke stood and turned away from her, facing the circular window to their bonsai garden. He could hear her sigh behind him. Most of all he wanted to be left alone.

“You seem so busy lately, my darling. No time for the two of us, really. I'm getting jealous.”

Sasuke turned aggressively, slamming his hands on his desk.

“Oh, shut up!”

Ino lifted her hands in mock defeat.

“Relax, Sasu. Why're you so high strung lately, huh?”

He turned around again, this time taking his whiskey, and took a long, solid gulp from the crystal glass.

“Don't call me that.”

“Ok,” Ino said and clapped her hands together.

“You know what? I'm so sick of this little game. If this could only move along a little quicker, get the marriage over and done with, you'll have your bloody space, ok?”

She stood, obviously agitated now.

“Sasuke, you owe me. If you think, even for one second, that I'm doing this for you-”

“I know you don't, so please let me be!”

“I've been speaking to my father. He wants to know why they haven't gotten any information lately. The wedding is in one week, Sasuke, and you haven't lifted as much as a finger during the last two! He has been starting to ask me if we'll not go through with it-”

“We will.”

“- and you know there will be consequences if we don't.”

“I'm telling you, we will.”

Sasuke took another long sip from his drink. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? Give him some space. If she only knew how his last day had been..

“Good. Then I'd appreciate if you gave him a call tomorrow, updating him on the program, the ceremony, everything.”

She crossed her arms and stood to leave.

“Ino.”

“Yes?”

She turned, arms still crossed and no less irritated.

“We're doing an interview for a magazine.”

“Oh, which one?” her interest suddenly peaked.

“I don't remember. Lemon Lime or something.”

Silence. The kind where you could hear a pin drop.

“Come again?”

“Hn.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

She slammed the wall and raced towards him.

“Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind?! Do you actually know what kind of magazine, what kind of filth, that is? I'm ashamed to even hear about this, this is outrageous! No, Sasuke!”

“You listen to me, Yamanaka,” Sasuke said and slammed his drink down.

“We're doing this interview-”

“Why?”

“Because I say so.”

“That's not a good enough reason.”

“How about this, then: If we don't do this interview, your father, my father, all of our plans, everything goes down the drain. We're doing it.”

Ino frowned and looked at him with grave suspicion.

“Sasuke, what has happened? What are you saying?”

“I'm saying _smile_. Nod. Play your part.”

“That so?”

She turned and opened the door wide.

“Then how about you grow a pair and play yours? Be a _man_. Not the shadow of your father or brother. You're weak.”

With that, she left and slammed the door behind her. 

He threw his glass after her and could hear it collide and break in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	7. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally managed to get his exclusive but is he ready to meet eye to eye with the gloomy heir again? Are his notes good enough? And what exactly is it about Uchiha's secretary? Did he really, really want to do this?
> 
> The answers to those questions would be: no, no, dunno, and no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up after yet another year...! For those of you following the story, please read the note on my profile.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's slow going, I know, but it has to be like that, I'm afraid.
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts, as always :)

First Step

 

 

To say that the beer was flowing would have been an understatement. They were practically drowning in every possible alcoholic beverage found behind a counter of any well equipped bar. Sake, beer, umeshu, wine, champagne, whiskey, vodka, name it, and you'd probably already find it on their table. Kiba was trying everything.

 

Tsunade had given everyone the rest of the day off and suggested they all go celebrate their 'wonderkid' Uzumaki. There had already been drunken speeches, praise and possible decelerations of love, and it wasn't even six o'clock in the afternoon yet. Naruto had gone in hard, throwing down one shot after another until he felt sick. Not sick in the sense that he'd had too much to drink, that his head was spinning and that he had to throw up. No. He was suddenly sick to his stomach with nerves. With doubt. With guilt.

 

And most of all, with regret.

 

When this had hit him, somewhere between his fifth shot and the waiting double on the rocks, he had sent a message to Iruka, and gone out to get some air. He hoped Iruka was home and got his message; he lived just three blocks down.

 

He sat on an old beer keg in the side alley to the bar, quietly sipping water and ignoring the stray cats who had taken sudden interest in him. They were probably used to patrons slipping them something from inside the bar from time to time.

 

“Hey,” said the voice so well-known to him, a little out of breath.

 

Naruto looked up to see the brilliant, big smile of Umino Iruka, one of his most favorite people in the whole, wide world.

 

“Iruka! You came,” Naruto laughed with relief.

 

“Of course I did. That amount of auto-correct mistakes in one message? I thought you were joking but come here,” Iruka opened his arms and motioned for Naruto to get with the program.

 

They slapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace. Iruka sniffed Naruto and then held him at arms length.

 

“Boy, you reek. It's not even six o'clock yet!”

 

Naruto lifted his hands in defeat.

 

“I know, I know. Sorry.”

 

Iruka found another empty keg and rolled it up beside Naruto. He sat down and sighed, and Naruto knew the man would wait exactly 10 seconds before opening with 'Concerned Conversation', trademark Umino Iruka.

 

“Naru, that last phone call from you.. I was so worried. You didn't make much sense, but I understand you're in some kind of trouble. You want to tell me what's happening?”

 

Naruto picked up a white pebble and stared at it while he rolled it around between his thumb and index finger.

 

“I uh... I've made some possibly bad decisions. I.. feel like I'm being pulled in two opposite directions, and I'm lost on how to proceed.”

 

He was rambling now.

 

“Sometimes it feels like I never get anything right, even though the whole gang is here today because I got a big break on this upcoming interview that I'm doing. I think it might be a mistake..”

 

He trails off and Iruka can see a slight sheen to his eyes as the younger man stares out at nothing.

 

“You know, lately I can't stop thinking about _them,_ and how I'm disappointing them.”

 

Iruka shook his shoulder and sighed.

 

“Hey now, none of that. Ok? None.”

 

“But..I just.. I can't-”

 

Naruto shook his head and sighed, swallowing his words. Iruka shook his shoulder firmly, and the stern voice was there again.

 

“I always have time for you, Naruto, but not for that kind of talk. Understood?”

 

Naruto simply nodded, still staring out in thin air.

 

“I understand things can be hard, especially in your profession, but I'm none the wiser about what this so-called mistake is? Won't you tell me, Naru? Let me help you?”

 

Naruto snapped out of his daze and shrugged with half a smile.

 

“Not right now, if that's ok.. I just wanted to see you. I'll come by soon, and tell you then, yeah?”

 

He huffed a fake laugh.

 

“Hell, it might even work itself out.”

 

He threw the pebble away, turned towards Iruka and smiled brightly up at him.

 

“I hope..!”

 

“It will, Naruto. Whatever it is. Say, why don't you drop by day after tomorrow and we'll make some dinner together? Just like old times?”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Iru-pa,” Naruto said and stuck his tongue out and winked.

 

“Well, now I _truly_ know you've had enough alcohol for one day. You never call me that unless you're shitfaced.”

 

Naruto gasped in feigned shock.

 

“He swears!”

 

“Yeah, well, my duty hours at the faculty ends at five, so...”

 

They both shared a chuckle, and quite soon a pleasant silence settled between them. Those really were the best moments, in Naruto's opinion, when you could sit with a friend in total silence and just _be_.

Their silence was abruptly interrupted by Kiba, who stumbled out the back door in a flail of arms and wobbly legs.

 

“tis toilethere? The men's room at?”

 

His zip was down before he let anyone answer, and Iruka and Naruto saw the street cats make a run for it not to get hit by the projectile contents of Kiba's pressing bladder.

 

“Aaand that concludes our evening. Afternoon, technically.”

 

Shikamaru leaned against the door frame and lit a cigarette, nodding in greeting to Iruka.

His voice was steady but light, which was really the only indication that the man had been drinking.

 

“Wha- nO! Shika, free booze! On a weekday!” Kiba swung around and his trousers pooled around his ankles.

 

“Woah! Dude!” Naruto covered his eyes.

 

“Inuzuka, watch where you're pointing that thing!” Iruka groaned and jumped to his feet not to get urine on his shoes.

 

“Oh, hii Iruka!”

 

Kiba waved and tried to pull up his trousers, resulting only in him losing his balance, and like a butchered version of Swan Lake he did a whipping pirouette and landed ass-first in a pile of old garbage bags.

 

“Graceful,” said Shikamaru, voice dripping with sarcasm as he walked over to help Kiba to his feet.

 

“C'mon, let's walk it off. Time to go home.”

 

Shikamaru hurled Kiba to his feet, sucked in the rest of his cigarette before he flicked it, and pulled Kiba's trousers up and buckled them.

 

“Well, you've obviously done _that_ before,” Iruka said snickering, knowing it would drag a laugh out of Naruto. The younger man looked at him in amusement, thrilled to experience the very rare occasion that was Iruka making lewd jokes.

 

' _Nice_ ' Naruto mouthed, and they fist-bumped.

 

“Sadly, I have,” Shikamaru grunted as he struggled to keep Kiba on his feet.

 

“Naruto? A little help?”

 

Naruto got up and supported Kiba on his left side, mirroring Shikamaru.

 

“I'll drop by this week, ok? We have a long walk ahead of us, so we'll just-”

 

“You're not walking all the way home in that condition, you'll be roadkill by noon tomorrow. Let me get a cab for you.”

 

“Iruka, that's not necs-”

 

“Yes, it is. End of discussion.”

 

Iruka used his teacher-voice, and Naruto knew that was his cue to shut the hell up.

 

Iruka whistled for a cab which promptly pulled up in front of them, and he handed the driver some money. The three men still standing threw Kiba into the back seat, and Shikamaru joined him.

Naruto turned with a bashful smile and hugged Iruka again.

 

“Day after tomorrow, I'll be there about eight.”

 

“We'll make won tons and ramen with fish cake and vegetables, ok?”

 

“We both know who's going to be making most of that food..”

 

“If you make a mess while trying to help me, I'm more than satisfied.”

 

Naruto laughed, and whispered as he hugged Iruka tighter.

 

“Love you, Iru-pa.”

 

Iruka chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Naruto's temple.

 

“You too, Naru. Take care.”

 

They waved to each other as the taxi took off.

 

Naruto saw it as a tiny victory that they only had to pull over once for Kiba to throw up on their ride home.

 

**

 

The knock to the door of his study was sharp and rapid.

 

“Enter.”

 

Through the doors came his assistant. She stopped, bowed, and walked up to his desk with a tablet in her hands.

 

“Mister Uchiha, I have made a suggestion to the agreement between yourself and Mr. Uzumaki. I will contact him today. I will walk him through the agreement, and see to it that he signs the contract. Would you please review the agreement, and let me know if you have any concerns or objections?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Sasuke took the tablet and started reading it right away. Hyuuga Hinata bowed again and turned to leave.

 

“You can have a seat, Ms. Hyuuga. I'll be done shortly.”

 

He gestured to the chair opposite of his desk without looking up.

 

Hinata regarded the chair like it was some ancient artifact she didn't know. She almost jumped when she noticed Sasuke was eyeing her quietly.

 

“Thank you. I prefer to stand, sir”, she said and stood stoically with her hands behind her back.

 

After a couple of minutes Sasuke handed her the tablet with a nod.

 

“It's quite satisfactory, Hinata. I only want you to add that all photos should be inspected by you before printed.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And obviously that we assign ourselves the right to reschedule a meeting at any given time.”

 

“Of course, sir. I will see to it right away. Should I contact Mr. Uzumaki this afternoon, or do you prefer to postpone it until tomorrow?”

 

“Contact him today. As soon as this whole thing is over and done with, the better. Can't say I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“My sympathies, sir.”

 

“I don't need them, Hinata.”

 

Sasuke stood and put his hands in his pockets. He attempted a smile, but he only ended up looking pained.

 

“My own fault.”

 

“Sir, I don't think-”

 

“It _really_ is, Hinata. Now, please contact the idiot and make arrangements for the first meeting. Preferably tomorrow. You have my schedule.”

 

“Yes, sir”, she bowed again.

 

“I take my leave, sir.”

 

She closed the door gently behind herself, and started briskly down the hall. As she passed through the lounge room, she spotted Ino in the sofa.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Yamanaka.”

 

Ino shot up.

 

“Hinata! Hey, did you speak to my fiancée just now?”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“What is this talk I hear about an interview with Konoha's shittiest magazine?”

 

“There will be conducted an interview between Mr. Uchiha and the magazine 'Lemon or Lime', starting tomorrow, ma'am.”

 

“You're not listening, Hyuuga. Why? What is going on, has he completely gone off the rails?”

 

“I believe Mr. Uchiha wants to be able to present himself to the public in his own way, and-”

 

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“In his own way?? With that sorry excuse of a magazine? If he wanted to do an interview why not the _Konoha Leaf_ or the _Estetique Excellence_ ? Tell me the truth, why _that_ magazine?”

 

Hinata bowed slightly.

 

“I am not obligated nor allowed to enclose the reason behind-”

 

“Oh, enough with the bullshit, _please_! I know you take your job very seriously, Hinata, but I'm marrying him. I have the right to know.”

 

“My apologies, Ms. Yamanaka, but you do not.”

 

Ino gasped, obviously offended.

 

“Now, you listen to me you little worm..! I _do_ have the right to know. I'm his wife!”

 

“Not yet, Ms. Yamanaka.”

 

Ino roared in anger and slammed the wall beside her, making the paintings rattle against it.

 

“How dare you?! I will be his wife!”

 

“You certainly _will be_. Before such a time, my loyalties, duties, and priorities lies solely with Mr. Uchiha. Now, please excuse me as I have work to attend to.”

 

“You know, short stuff? If you don't tone down your rude, little mouth, I will certainly see to it that your work becomes a lot more difficult.”

 

Hinata started walking.

 

“You hear me, little worm? I mean it! Real, damn difficult!”

 

“I welcome your constructive criticism, Ms. Yamanaka.”

 

She opened the door and she smiled towards Ino. She bowed, and muttered gleefully under her breath.

 

“ _Bitch_.”

 

She was out the door before Ino could register the insult.

 

**

 

It was business as usual the next day, and though more than half of the staff dragged themselves around the office, downing painkillers like it were Tic Tacs, most were in high spirits. They had an exclusive. An exclusive with the man who didn't _do_ interviews. Surely, 'Lemon or Lime' had a bright future ahead.

 

Naruto sat at his desk trying to make some question drafts for the interview, and he could swear he had seen glowing yen signs in Tsunade's eyes as she strolled through the hall. He deleted his first draft. This would have to be perfect, or he was pretty sure he could kiss his job adieu.

 

About an hour later, when Shikamaru and Kiba had run off to catch a press junket for Hatake Kakashi's new book, Naruto had made a first draft he was finally somewhat pleased with. He was set, so the only thing remaining was to get in contact with Uchiha's people to arrange a date. He figured if the interview could be scheduled a few days from now, they could have it ready for the weekend issue. In the meantime he would have enough time to go over his draft and make adjustments, maybe spice it up a bit if he felt so inclined.

 

He sat back in his chair and slid his fingers through his hair, sighing like an old overworked man. He knew Tsunade was appreciative of his snappy, bordering on dangerous, way of interviewing people, but after the whole debacle with the hotel pictures, he found that some of the air in his figurative, and usually full, balloon had started to seep out. Was he scared? Would he admit that to himself, to anyone?

He remembered lying on his kitchen floor catching his breath, Uchiha Sasuke towering over him with the Devil's eyes set on his. How intimidating he had been, how disgusted he had been by Naruto, his cramped, messy kitchen and his _life_ , and how he had walked in and out like he owned the place. Yes, Naruto admitted to himself. He was scared. This interview was both a blessing and a curse. Picturing himself sitting in a room with Uchiha and his men made his skin crawl. Not only was the guy a total sadist, but his people were all nut jobs as well. Maybe apart from the secretary. She had a good head on her shoulders, or at least so it seemed to Naruto.

 

He almost jumped when his phone rang, bringing him back to reality and his messy desk. Hidden caller ID.

 

“Uzumaki here.”

 

“Mr. Uzumaki, this is Hyuuga Hinata, Mr. Uchiha's secretary.”

 

Well, speak of the devil.

 

“I am calling because I would like to meet you and go over our contract. Would today at noon be suitable for you?”

 

“Contract? Uh, noon is okay for me, but I wasn't aware of any contract?”

 

“Before Mr. Uchiha takes part in your interview, you will have to sign a contract regarding publishing. What you can write, what you can't write, matters of photographs, quotes, observations and so on. A 'Terms and Conditions' of interviewing Mr. Uchiha, if you will.”

 

“Geez, this guy doesn't fuck around, does he..” Naruto managed to slip out before catching himself. A couple of seconds of complete silence on the other side, and Naruto closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself.

 

“Indeed,” came the short, somewhat clipped reply after what felt like a billion years.

 

“Okay, so noon. Where?”

 

“I will come to your office.”

 

“That's not really, I mean, I can meet you anywhere-”

 

“Then I prefer noon, at your office. Goodbye.”

 

The line went dead.

 

“Well, she certainly doesn't fuck around either..” he muttered more to himself than anyone.

 

“Who?”

 

Sakura leaned into his desk and handed him a cup of coffee. She, like all the others, looked like she had partied 'till 1999' yesterday, but she had still done a decent job with her makeup. Sometimes Naruto envied her. When working with a hangover Sakura and the other women (and Neji) at least had the possibility to make it look less disastrous; Naruto and the rest of the staff all looked like battered cave trolls.

 

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” He smiled before sipping the hot hell in a mug he was handed.

 

“How's the first draft coming along? Can I see it?” she nodded towards Naruto's notebook.

 

“Sure. Not really sure about the last one yet, but I have time I guess.”

 

Sakura grabbed the notebook and her eyes flicked over the texts rapidly, her frown growing stronger for each second passing.

 

“Thoughts?”

 

She nodded and put the notebook down again.

 

“This is good Naruto, really good. Exactly what we need.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep, definitely.”

 

“'Cause I thought maybe it was a bit too-”

 

“Yes, he's not gonna answer any of these questions.”

 

“What? But I thought you said it looked good?”

“To me, to us, it does, but he will have you out of his face before you even ask number four, so I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to rewrite.”

 

“What? Sakura, come on!”

 

“Okay. Do it. End your fucking career.”

 

Naruto looked at her like she'd grown a second head. Ok, so he had tried to make the best of it, but he was sure it wasn't that bad. Or good. Both. _These_ questions could end his career? What about those he didn't put down yet? What would they do? Erase him from existence?

 

“Well, I'm meeting his secretary at noon to go over some kind of contract anyway. I might get a better picture of what to do with it then. Maybe I should try to make some adjustments right away, so I can ask her about it when she comes. What do you think?”

 

Sakura eyed him with a fond and at the same time deadpanned look, before she ruffled his hair.

 

“I think you're a tad too optimistic, as noon is four minutes away.”

 

Naruto checked his watch.

 

“No, it's one hour from now, what are you on about?” He asked as Sakura tapped her watch and winked, returning to her own desk.

 

“Daylight savings, man.”

 

“Wh..Oh shit!”

 

**

 

Naruto had managed to usher some of his colleagues out of one of their two meeting rooms; the other one was empty save for 40-something boxes full of old, unsold magazines. He figured it wouldn't make a good (second? Third?) impression on Uchiha's secretary. He had offered her coffee, which she declined, and they got right down to it.

 

He figured it would be a simple enough contract, only in need of his signature, but now, some fifty minutes later he was still thumbing through papers signing every sheet. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him there should probably be a lawyer present, or at least his boss, due to the amount of different things he signed on behalf of not only himself, but also the magazine. On the other hand, this would be a quick and easy 'one-off', he thought to himself. He'll get the exclusive done, write it all up, publish, and then try to the best of his abilities to never cross paths with Uchiha Sasuke again. He was still happy about the exclusive, but the circumstances from which it arose he was more than displeased about. The sooner this was out of his life, the better.

 

Sign. Read. Read. Read. Sign. Sign.

 

“And that's the last one?” he asked, and carefully capped the heavy felt tip before putting it down beside the heavy file of documents.

 

“Indeed,” Hinata replied, took the pen and collected the file. She made her way to the door and turned to look at him expectantly.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki?”

 

Naruto stood in a hurry.

 

“I'm so sorry. Let me show you out.”

 

“Out? We are to meet with Mr. Uchiha in 20 minutes. Our car is already waiting.”

 

He felt as if stabbed by a huge, icy knife. Panic was ringing his mental doorbell, and he was not ready to answer.

 

“Like, _now_ now? Today?” He could hear how his voice sounded thin and squeaky.

 

Hinata looked back at him with a deadpanned expression before she finally replied in an overbearing tone.

 

“Yes, Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

He had opened the door. Panic was setting in, a cold sweat breaking out, and he felt his head starting to spin. Something. He had to do something. He wasn't prepared. All he had was notes and ideas, nothing concrete yet. Could he postpone it? Just until tomorrow? A few hours? An hour?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough and a pointed look, first directed at him and then at the watch above the door. In his mind he yelled that he couldn't, wouldn't, but with a broad smile on his face, so betraying his inner panic, he nodded with delight and followed Hinata out the door.

 

“Let me just get my notes, I'll meet you outside!” he smiled and turned to his desk, said smile disappearing immediately.

 

In a hurry he grabbed his notes and what else he thought he might need, stuffed everything in his bag and set out the door.

 

**

 

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his study carefully going through the contract, the very same Uzumaki Naruto was hopefully signing right now, with one of his lawyers. It was pretty clear to him that he had the power and the upper hand in the matter, and Kabuto explained that in between the lines, it basically said that Sasuke could withdraw from the interview at any given time without giving reason for his decision.

 

“This here, Mr. Uchiha, would mean that should you choose to do so, you will also own all material Uzumaki produces during your interviews. Should you choose to interrupt the interview, Uzumaki will have no exclusive to go forth with, as indicated here, and is legally bound to delete all material created during this process, with myself bearing witness.”

 

Sasuke nodded once in understanding, and his eyes fell on his watch. He would invite Konoha's biggest journalistic troublemaker into his home in exactly 20 minutes. If he had signed the contract, of course. If he hadn't chickened out, of course.

 

Yakushi Kabuto seemed to understand his presence was no longer required, and bowed before leaving.

 

Sasuke sat deep in thought, his fingers stapled and resting under his chin. Would the idiot even dare to come here, he thought to himself, and vividly remembered the scared, sky-blue eyes that had stared up at him from the kitchen floor in the tiny apartment on the other side of the city.

Sasuke felt a sudden pang of guilt about it.

 

Had he gone a little too far? The strangling? Had it really been necessary?

 

Several other similar questions raced through his mind. Why had he touched him? Felt the need to squash the tanned throat between his hands? He never touches. Sasuke knew his scrutinizing eyes normally did the job, but somehow it hadn't been enough that day.

 

As if mentally slapping himself out of it, he blinked and fell back in his chair. No, he decided. Of course he hadn't gone too far. The idiot had invaded his privacy, and had been disturbingly close to ruining Sasuke's career, his future, his entire life even. It had hopefully taught the bratty journalist a lesson. Hopefully.

 

His eyes landed on the watch again, and he calculated that the car, with Hinata and the idiot himself, should arrive in 5 minutes. If threatened on his life he still wouldn't admit to being nervous.

 

A knock at the door made him jump slightly. It made him curse as he silently insisted to himself that it wasn't because he was nervous. But deep down, he was.

 

“Enter,” he said, and hoped it was Deidara bringing him the green tea he requested some ten minutes ago.

 

“Darliing?”

 

Ino entered and plopped down on the divan on the other side of the study. No further questions seemed to be coming from her, so Sasuke simply acknowledged her presence with a sigh before turning back to the contract Kabuto had left on his desk.

 

After the second stern cough from his bride-to-be, he felt that he couldn't go on ignoring her even if it was dangerously tempting.

 

“What is it?”

 

Ino closed her eyes and drew a calming breath.

 

“If I am to understand correctly from Kabuto, my genius mastermind of a fiancé has not only agreed to do an interview with a magazine better used for toilet paper, but also managed to invite the rat who's going to produce the crap, right into our own home?”

 

Sasuke cringed at her wording, and couldn't help but be provoked by Ino's constant nagging about 'us, we, our'. It made him feel constricted, like someone was slowly squeezing a tube he was breathing through, somewhere deep, down in a dark ocean.

 

“Correct.”

 

Ino growled and strode across the room in seconds, before slamming her fist hard down on his desk.

 

“ _Where_ is your head? Huh?! Where do you even find the _time_? Can you please explain? My father is a patient man, Sasuke, but you are trying him. You really are. I'm afraid that when he finds out about this he is going to withdraw. There's a reason he decided on you. When are you going to live up to your family's reputation?”

 

Sasuke simply looked at her. He knew there was more.

 

“Even your own brother agrees with me! He told me he's worried that you'll taint the Uchiha name, and brand. He said he's ashamed on behalf of you, Sasuke. Ashamed.”

 

That struck something, but he wouldn't let it show. Itachi didn't understand, and he couldn't explain for him so that he would understand either. If only his brother knew Sasuke was doing this to save them. On several accounts.

 

“I'm glad to hear you're finally on friendly enough terms to have a conversation with each other,” Sasuke replied, just as a chime echoed in the hall outside of his study.

 

“Ino, leave us alone. I will call your father in the afternoon and tell him myself.”

 

“Good. I'm in no way saying I approve of what's walking over our threshold, though. And why.”

 

“I don't need your approval.”

 

Ino plucked a loose strand of hair from her dress and dropped it on the floor, knowing how it drove Sasuke up the wall every time she did it.

 

“Maybe not yet. But you will. In two weeks, we _own_ you, Sasu. And then you will need my approval for just about anything.”

 

Ino swiftly exited the room, and knew she had left Sasuke in a knock-out.

 

Play? Oh, how she could _play_.

 

**

 

Naruto hurried along behind Hinata and answered with quick yes'es to what she was telling him.

 

“And no pictures, remarks, or notes regarding the estate. And no conversations with staff. Mr. Uchiha values his privacy deeply, as I'm sure you know.”

 

“Yes,” he replied, the somewhat strict tone not lost on him. Had Uchiha really told her about what happened at the Continental? All of it? Uchiha's secretary fascinated him, and he got a feeling there was more to her than the loyalty and professionalism she normally displayed in her own silent and slightly timid way.

 

On the few occasions he had seen and met her (though under circumstances he really could have done without) he had noticed she rarely ever held eye contact with anyone longer than two seconds. From old times this was customary and a way of showing one's Master respect and display subordination, but Naruto still saw it as a bit old fashioned when some people still held onto the tradition in modern day Japan. It made him frown when remembering her apparent nervousness and fairly clumsy handling of the press conference when Uchiha and Yamanaka announced their engagement. Somehow he felt that the person on the podium that day and the person walking in front of him now didn't quite match. Like a faint dissonance. Or maybe he was just reading to much into it. Maybe she just didn't like crowds? Not impossible, though he found the idea strange considering she was the secretary and PA of one of Konoha's most popular men. But who knows, maybe there was a story here, too?

 

They rounded yet another corner and continued down yet another hallway, and Hinata's pace quickened at the sound of a door closing, somewhere up ahead of them. He was relieved to hear no further remarks or reminders from her, and she finally walked on in silence.

 

Yeah, he was pretty sure there was more to her than she let on. Getting her to breach her confidentiality was probably never going to happen, but if he played his cards right she just might be in possession of that extra piece of insight his work needed. His instinct told him to pursue the possibility, if given the chance, but for now he had to keep his cool and focus on her insufferable employer.

 

He knew he wasn't to say anything about the estate, or the compound, but he could definitely think it. Because, man was it huge! He felt like he had been walking for 10 minutes already, and he hadn't seen anyone else than some staff and that tall, scarred brute who came in Uchiha's entourage to his apartment a few days earlier. He had resolutely kept his eyes to the floor while passing him, but he felt as if lasers burned into his back either way.

But now they heard footsteps, and after turning a corner Naruto hoped was the last one, they saw a tall blonde in a tight, long silk dress coming their way. It could be none other..

 

“Good afternoon!” she beamed at him, teeth showing in a smile that was as genuine as Tsunade's breasts.

 

Naruto looked to Hinata. Did he answer? Or not? What had she said about who not to talk to? Staff only, or everyone apart from Uchiha and herself?

 

Hinata clasped her hands in front of herself and bowed, looking sideways at Naruto for him to do the same.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Yamanaka. Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Uzumaki Naruto,” Hinata said and turned to Naruto, and her eyes seemed to tell him to bow again and look at Ino, not her.

Naruto quickly shifted his gaze to Ino and bowed, deeper than strictly necessary. Nerves, ok?

 

“Good afternoon. I'm delighted to finally meet you in person, Ms. Yamanaka,” he said in the most formal tone he could muster, and he noticed how the words felt foreign in his mouth.

 

Hinata spoke up again, and he was relieved to see Ino's intense eyes now drilled into Hinata's instead of his own.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki will be conducting an interview with Mr. Uchiha this afternoon.”

 

“So I've _just_ heard,” Ino all but bit out. “We're delighted to have you visit our home, Mr. Uzumaki. I am sure you journalists have busy schedules, and we do so appreciate you took the time out of yours to drop by.”

 

“Not at all, Ms. Yamanaka. I should thank you. I already feel like I'm intruding.”

 

“Not. At. All. Mr. _Uzomaki_ ,” Ino said and tapped his arm while serving him with yet another fake smile. Naruto would give her an 2.5 for believability, but an 8 for at least trying to look like she gave a shit.

 

“Please feel as if you're home. If there's anything you need, do not hesitate to tell the _staff_ ,” she rounded off and made a gesture to Hinata. In return, Hinata was stonefaced, and showed no sign of emotion, though Naruto was pretty sure it was meant as an insult.

 

He bowed once more, this time at the appropriate angle.

 

“My deepest thanks, Ms. Yamanaka.”

 

She not so much bowed, but nodded in return before she continued down the hall towards the lounge room they had just passed minutes earlier. Naruto looked at her retreating back and wondered why she hadn't just ignored him. He didn't really give a rat's ass about what she might think of him, but he would admit that the things he had said about her, in front of her, at the press conference hadn't exactly been nice. Not that he'd been lying, every words was true, but still. Not nice.

 

A small cough brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“We are running late, Mr. Uzumaki. Please,” Hinata said and gestured that they should start moving again. How the woman managed to stay sane working with Uchiha and Yamanaka was a mystery to him, but he understood that this was probably the perfect place to master the look of detachment. Naruto couldn't help himself, and the words were out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

 

“I bet you a 1000 you'd beat my boss in a game of poker.”

 

They finally arrived at a large wooden door, and Hinata gave it three firm knocks before speaking to him in a lowered voice without facing him.

 

“Introduce us, and I'll buy you a drink when I win.”

 

Naruto laughed, almost shocked, but quickly composed himself when they heard Uchiha telling them to enter.

 

**

 

A tall, middle-aged man opened the back door of a car with tinted windows. He got in, sat down and declined the cigarette offered to him. The other man lit the cigarette instead and took a long drag out of it before his raspy voice broke the silence.

 

“News?”

 

The tall man sighed and shook his head.

 

“They're stalling. Uchiha is. We've been unable to figure out why.”

 

“I'm not satisfied with such an answer.”

 

The tall man sighed again, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Mr. Yamanaka is in daily contact with his daughter. She says she thinks Uchiha has gotten cold feet. She's trying to find the reason, but Uchiha is as quiet as an oyster.”

 

The man with the raspy voice hummed and tapped the cigarette so the ashes landed in the leather seat between them.

 

“It sounds like the young Uchiha needs a push in the right direction. Take care of it.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chesterfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eagle* has landed. At Uchiha Sasuke's private study. The eagle is seriously stressed out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say a huge 'thank you!' to all of you lovely people leaving kudos and such uplifting comments! It warms my heart to know there's a couple of you out there who like this story. Like I've stated before, I don't update often. I've been reading fics for over a decade and, oh believe me, I know the pain of waiting forever for updates. But now I also know the other side of the coin, so to speak, and having a demanding job sadly makes sitting down with this story regularly quite difficult. However, when I do find the time I always have you guys in mind, and hoping that it'll make you smile. I've received some hate, both here and on ff, for being slow to update, and I guess that's unavoidable. But I'm deleting those comments as long as people comment anonymously, cause I'm all about peace and love and being honest. So! If what I write upset any of you to the extent that you feel like raging, talk to me about it :) (And I'm still painfully Norwegian, so please do let me know when you stumble across any mistakes!)
> 
> Also, for this chapter: slight trigger warning. Things get heated, and there's a panic attack. Be safe, luvs.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions.

Chesterfield

 

Yakushi Kabuto placed his thumb on the little glass window beside the elevator and waited the normal three seconds before green light shone under his hand. The same procedure again inside the elevator, and he pushed the button which read 'SCR' waiting for the automated female voice to greet him.

 

“ _Clearance level 2 required. Vocal recognition initiated. Please state your ID phrase for vocal recognition_.”

 

“My name is a code.”

 

A soft _ding_ signalized access and the elevator started moving downwards at a fast speed.

 

“ _Clearance level 2 granted._ ”

 

The elevator stopped, and the set of metallic doors opened to reveal a room bathing in a sharp blue glow. Screens were mounted on the entire right-hand wall, and in the middle of the room was a simple glass office desk with only a sleek keyboard on top. Kabuto heard the usual intense _clack-clack-clack_ from the keys, but the red-haired man in control of them made no sign to greet him.

 

“Has he arrived?” Kabuto asked, immediately trying to locate the correct screen.

 

“30 seconds ago. Screen 7,” came the reply, followed by another thunder over the keys.

 

“Is he wearing anything?”

 

“So far my systems haven't picked up on anything. I'm re-routing the cameras, they're in track mode. I'll know for sure when he's in the hall.”

 

“Good,” Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses back up. He could see Hinata enter the hall with the journalist in front of her, on screens 6, 2, 9, and 1. Soon after they both saw Ino stopping to greet them.

 

“Turn it up, please,” Kabuto instructed and the conversation flowed through the speaker system.

 

Screen 1 now showed Ino, her face splitting into a painfully unfriendly smile. The redhead hit one final key and swung his chair around to face Kabuto.

 

“No bugs,” said the redhead. “Only thing I found is a wristwatch, but it's clean,” he continued and got out of the chair, popping the joints in his neck. Then he did the same with his fingers, elbows, and back, and Kabuto couldn't help but think the sound was like wood snapping. “I need a cigarette. Don't touch anything while I'm away.”

 

Kabuto nodded and tried to stomp down on the intense indignation he felt when given orders from people who, technically, were his subordinates. He could voice his thoughts, but it would change nothing. While all of them were working for the Uchiha clan, he was recruited only recently, and warming up to his colleagues took longer than expected. But it didn't matter. He wouldn't be staying long.

 

“Ah, Sasori? Screen 1 went black.”

 

“It does that.”

 

“Shouldn't you check into that?”

 

Sasori snorted as he biped himself in to open the elevator doors.

 

“I have everything under full control,” he said as the doors closed behind him.

 

Kabuto let out a huff and suppressed the urge to hit the glass desk. The sooner he was out of this place, the better. But he couldn't rush, or it would make things too obvious.

 

He got his phone out and quickly typed out a message.

 

_To: Contact 0_

_Journalist in for first job._

_Unable to speak with Yamanaka  
at the moment._

_Will update tonight._

_\- K_

  
He hit send and put the phone back in his inner pocket before returning his eyes to the screens. On screen 3 he saw Hinata and Uzumaki enter Uchiha's study. His employer sat composed and calm by his desk and didn't show any intention of getting up to greet his guest, who took a seat across from Sasuke. A few words were said by Hinata before she exited the study, and Kabuto fumbled a bit with finding the volume button, mentally flipping Sasori and his “no touch”-rule off. At first he couldn't hear anything, and turned it all the way up, but then he noticed they were in fact not saying a word to each other, although some kind of staring contest was in full swing. Kabuto shook his head. Why was everyone around him so fabulously unprofessional?

 

There came a sound signalizing the elevator was coming down again, and at the same time he heard Uzumaki's voice through the speakers.

 

“ _Well, are you..._ ”

 

***

 

“..going to say something, or just stare at me until I leave?”

 

“I'm waiting for you to start the interview.”

 

“Ok..I will, I mean, I'm gonna, but..” Naruto stumbled through his words and felt a blush crawl into his cheeks.

The whole scenario felt bizarre. Not a week ago the dark-eyed man was at his apartment taking a chokehold on him, and now everything was supposedly fine. It wasn't fine at all. Naruto had questions. Off the record, not-for-the-exclusive type of questions. And Uchiha was sitting there in front of him like a stone-faced psychopath, not taking his eyes off of him. It sparked anger in Naruto, and a tiny bit of fear. Tiny.

 

Where could he start? That it had come to this was no doubt a lucky strike for the magazine, but Naruto regretted the reason behind how it came about. Maybe that was a good start? Or would it make things even harder, bringing the afternoon at the hotel up again?

 

“Why did you change your mind about an interview?” he suddenly said, not really sure why.

 

Sasuke continued to observe him quietly for another few seconds before he finally sat back in his chair and offered a calm reply.

 

“I simply did.”

 

 _Uh, no?_ Naruto thought. _That's not how things work_.

 

“Funny. No, why really?”

 

Sasuke's eyes bore into him. “Because I wanted to see you again.”

 

Naruto felt a weird pang in his stomach. That was certainly not the answer Naruto was expecting, but he couldn't feel much friendliness behind the words. The longer he sat there, the more nervous he became. He fidgeted with his pen and started drumming it against his thigh absentmindedly.

 

“Why..?”

 

“To see if I was wrong about you. Which..,” Sasuke interrupted his own words, took a quick glance at the shirt Naruto was wearing before setting his eyes on him again. “..I wasn't. You're still an idiot.”

 

Ok, so it started to become clear. This was a game to the Uchiha heir. A way to pass the time. His invitation here was a practical joke, and having him sit through an hour of signing the most insane legal document he'd ever seen in his life was another way of ridiculing him. To see to what depth his idiocy went. The feeling deep down in his stomach turned into irritation, but he wouldn't lose his head again. He wouldn't let the pretentious dick in the designer suit in front of him bring out a single ounce of rage in him ever again. At least not in front of him. He was above that. The feeling he'd had lying on his kitchen floor, going through the first stages of a panic attack, was the last time Uchiha Sasuke would be allowed to see him so emotional.

 

“And why is that?” Naruto bit out, hearing his pulse going from trot to canter.

 

There it was again. That dangerous half-smile.

 

“You're here, aren't you?” Sasuke said, and made a sound with his tongue.

 

“You know what?” Naruto said and got up pocketing his pen. “Fuck you, Uchiha Sasuke.”

 

He turned his back and headed for the door, his pulse going into full gallop, faintly ringing in his ears. He grabbed the door knob but didn't bring it down. This was the last time he would speak to Uchiha, he decided. Fuck it all.

 

“I have to say this before I leave,” he muttered under his breath, afraid to turn around and see the condescending smirk on the other man's face.

 

“I don't know what..”

 

**  
  
  
“.. _you get out of this, but I held up my part of the deal._ ”

 

Sasori and Kabuto observed the situation from the monitor room, and Kabuto turned the volume up further to catch what Naruto was saying.

 

“ _I deleted the goddamn photos. I'll never mention them again. I'll never write about it. I won't come after you, or that..that crazy prince from the south ever again. I won't ever speak to you again. I've thought about what I did, and I honestly regret it. But you should take a long look at yourself, too_.”

 

“Should I call Ibiki and Deidara?” Sasori asked, ready to pass the command on his keyboard.

 

“Wait,” Kabuto instructed and kept his eyes plastered to the screen. “If it gets out of hand, you call them.”

 

Sasori nodded and brought up another feed from Sasuke's study. Now they saw the room from three different angles, on screens 3, 5 and 8. Sasuke sat still in his chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth.

 

“ _'Cause I know you see me as garbage, like a sticky gum that sticks to your expensive wooden heels, but I'm trying to make the best I can out of a_ sticky _situation, but you're getting off on it. Aren't you, Uchiha?!_ ”

 

Kabuto and Sasori saw Naruto bang the door with his palms and turn back to face Sasuke. Sasori's finger hovered over the 'ENTER' key.

 

“ _I know I'm probably stupid for thinking you'd actually agree to work out a deal with me. I know I'm probably stupid for even showing up here, but you know why I'm here?! I'm trying to make_..”

 

**

 

“..a fucking living! I work a shitty job for a shitty magazine and yes, what we do is basically garbage, but don't you think I know? I _do_ know!” Naruto yelled and threw his bag to the floor.

 

“If you think I want to do this, you're dead fucking wrong! Gossip _journalism_? Do you seriously think that any journalist would want to work that kind of gig? Writing about what movie stars wear to the red carpet, about who's hooking up with who, about celebrities gaining or losing too much weight? Or rich, pompous heirs marrying rich, brainless socialites? One would think no-one cared, but the saddest fucking truth is that there are too many that _do_. And that I've managed to end up serving this shit to them on a silver platter every week eats me up inside. But I have the most amazing colleagues and an extraordinary boss, and we're all doing the best we can to make ends meet!” he roared and slammed his palms onto Sasuke's desk so hard the fountain pen hopped out of its holder and rolled off the desk's edge. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, and he was staring back, but Naruto wasn't finished yet.

 

“You've been to my place. The bulbs aren't working, the place's cramped, one of us is sleeping in the living room, and the fridge is clinging on to dear life, but the freezer's already blown. I get that it's hard for someone like you to understand it isn't just as simple as to “buy a better place”, 'cause you've never had the fortune of having to fight to earn your own money. And I say fortune, because it teaches you so much about yourself, both for better or worse, but at least you're independent and in charge of yourself! Not everyone is born with a national bank up one's ass. Not everyone has a seat ready at the top floor warmed up by daddy, or a bright future void of worries ahead of them. Most people have to fight every single day to have anything that resembles a good life, and that's why I came here today. I'm trying to make a better life for myself, and my friends.”

 

Naruto took a step back and felt something crunch under his feet, but he didn't care to check what. Instead, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and opened the door, ready to leave.

 

“So I hope you had a good laugh about me showing up. And I'm sure the monitors you have around this place has picked this all up, so I guess you and your fiancée have something to entertain yourselves with while you drink your expensive wines and eat your fancy dinners. I'm sorry for bursting in and making chaos in your artificially perfect life, and I'm sorry you'll never understand the world is full of people like me. But I'm not sorry for being myself.”

 

He took one step out but stopped himself.

 

“Congratulations on your engagement,” he finally said and slammed the door behind him.

 

Immediately he felt dizzy; his heartbeat thundered in his ears and he felt nauseous. The hall seemed darker than before, and he slumped against the wall for a second before pushing himself back up and continuing.

 

 _Well_ , he thought. _So much for not being emotional_.

 

The hall seemed to continue on forever, and with the dizziness and his pulse going like crazy it seemed like it was spinning. Into the mix came the faces of Shikamaru and Kiba, their tiny apartment, Tsunade's disappointed nod, Sakura's clap on the back, himself packing up his stuff at his desk, Iruka pulling him in for a comforting hug. And finally the smiling faces of his parents. Not from a memory, but the same smiles that greeted him every morning on his nightstand. That made him stop, and again he fell against the wall. He faintly heard voices, but the room was spinning so much he couldn't see who they belonged to.

 

 _Do your best, Naruto!_ He heard his mother's cheerful voice in his mind, clearer than the ones coming towards him.

 

He'd fucked up. Again. He would disappoint everyone. The chance he had and just spoke so feverishly about in Sasuke's study, was blown to bits. All because he let his mouth run with his temper and his shortsightedness. He felt short of breath, but couldn't seem to fill his lungs enough either. The voices were suddenly right beside him, and a strong hand gripped his arm to the point it would probably bruise.

 

“You're leaving,” barked the angry voice.

 

Naruto recoiled and hit at the person holding him. He was already leaving, so why were they treating him like he was a burglar?

 

“Let me go! Get the fuck off!” He yelled and kicked around until he finally slipped out of the iron grip.

 

He fell to the floor with a hard bang, but got to his feet quickly. He saw more clearly now, no longer dizzy, but his breathing became more erratic. It was the huge guy and the eerie man with glasses who had been on his doorstep a few days earlier. They walked towards him, and the only way to escape was back the way he came from. He turned and started to run, and so did the men on his heels. They were yelling and calling for more men, and Naruto felt himself starting to hyperventilate just as his sight started to go white at the edges. He was up in a corner, trapped and had nowhere else to run, and he fell back against the wall which seemed to give out. It did give out, or rather, opened. He fell backwards, but felt someone catch him, and noticed that he was being dragged into a brighter room.

 

“Leave him to us, Mr. Uchiha,” instructed Ibiki just as he entered the study. Kabuto followed right behind him and immediately bowed.

 

“Our deepest apologies, Mr. Uchiha. If we knew this imbecile would pose a security threat we would never advise you to invite him here.”

 

Sasuke straightened up and hoisted Naruto up as well, but his head was lolling over Sasuke's arm.

 

“Kabuto. Ibiki,” Sasuke spoke up and his eyes glinted with anger.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Leave.”

 

“But Mr. Uchiha,” Kabuto insisted.

 

“Leave.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ibiki answered.

 

Sasuke slammed the door shut with his heel and dragged Naruto over to his chair. He placed him carefully into the Chesterfield and tipped Naruto's head back so he could breathe more freely before he tapped the intercom on his desk.

 

“Hinata. Please bring water and painkillers to my study right away.”

 

Naruto spoke, but his words were garbled and constantly interrupted by his short, rapid breaths.

 

“Don't speak,” Sasuke ordered him, and heard Hinata enter shortly after.

 

**

 

Kabuto rushed back into the monitor room, and for once made Sasori turn his head.

 

“I'm always down here alone, Kabuto. Two visits in one day is a bit more than what I appreciate.”

 

“Shut up. Turn up the volume, now.”

 

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” Sasori huffed and did as he was told.

 

“They're not saying anything, though. That man is having a seizure of some kind, I believe.”

 

Kabuto ignored him, intently focused on what was so important Uchiha had instantly ordered him to leave.

 

They watched the feed in silence for several minutes before Naruto finally came to. He seemed to be confused about where he was until he saw Sasuke leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

Hinata offered the journalist two white pills, probably painkillers, and a glass of water on a silver plate. They could see the rebel journalist try to take them, but his hands were shaking so badly it was even apparent on the feed. Sasuke and Hinata shared a look. Hinata nodded and fed Naruto the pills and brought the glass to his lips for him to drink. As far as Kabuto could see he was no longer heaving for breath, and seemed to calm down quite quickly by each passing minute.

 

“ _Thank you, Hinata_ ,” Sasuke said in a quiet manner and nodded, signalizing she could go.

 

He waited until she had closed the door behind her before he spoke up again.

 

“ _How do you feel?_ ”

 

Naruto huffed, and Kabuto was wondering if the man was about to cry. It almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. Naruto grimaced and laughed without emotion.

 

“ _Like I would be thankful if you just shot me right about now_ ,” he groaned.

 

Sasori and Kabuto were glued to the screen as Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, who immediately looked alarmed.

 

“W-what are you do-”

 

All three screens went black in an instant.

 

“What happened? Get them back up,” Kabuto demanded.

 

“Why?”

 

Kabuto sighed, glaring at Sasori.

 

“Because I need to be informed at all times.”

 

Sasori gave him a look before he got out of the chair and flicked another cigarette out of the pack on the desk.

 

“Oh, you're one of them, are you?”

 

Kabuto froze. What did Sasori know? He was always careful, but had he already managed to cast suspicion?

 

“Like to watch, do you?” Sasori hummed and put the cigarette between his lips. Kabuto relaxed immediately when he understood what the redhead was getting at.

 

“Humours. No, Sasori. I'm only interested in doing a good job, compared to certain others around here. Will you just get that feed back up?”

 

Sasori passed him and headed for the elevator as he lit the cigarette.

 

“Can't do it. He's initiated the override.”

 

Kabuto was unaware Uchiha had that opportunity, and it irritated him to no end that he hadn't known about it before he was brought on board. He considered his research impeccable, but this was certainly a blow to his pride.

 

“Well, I'll stay around until it goes back up. And we're not allowed to smoke inside, Sasori. Certainly not in the elevator, it will trigger the fire alarm.”

 

“Piss off,” Sasori snickered and blew smoke towards him just as the elevator doors closed. “ _Pervert_.”

 

**

 

Sasuke leaned down towards Naruto and extended his hand in between his legs.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

Sasuke didn't reply, but pulled out the drawer and Naruto heard a _click_ before Sasuke closed it and sat back up against the desk. His eyes bore into Naruto's again, but the animosity he'd seen in them earlier was gone. Now they seemed different, almost sad. Naruto felt lost looking into them, but couldn't get himself to look away either. What did Sasuke look for in his eyes?

 

Naruto blinked and came back to where they were, and a choking embarrassment made him blush so hard he felt his face burn hot. He shook his head and hid his face in his hands.

 

“I am _so_ sorry,” he muttered.

 

He couldn't look at the other man.

 

“I'll leave. I..You'll never see me again,” he said and was ready to dash from the room. “That's a promise,” he finished and got up. As did Sasuke.

 

“Sit,” Sasuke said and pushed him back down in the chair.

 

“But I-”

 

“Shut up,” came the reply, and Sasuke went over to the antique teak cabinet by the window, and Naruto could hear him handle glass. Two seconds later there was a crystal tumbler with two fingers of whiskey on ice in his hand.

 

“Uh..” was all Naruto was able to utter, as Sasuke sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. The one meant for guests. Which meant Naruto was probably sitting in a chair worth more than Iruka's mortgage, supposedly about to drink whiskey with the heir of the Uchiha clan. Just after Naruto had yelled at said heir from the top of his lungs and ended the whole riot with a monster of a panic attack, no less.

 

Sasuke popped the two top buttons of his shirt open and took a huge sip of his drink, and Naruto still held the tumbler like it was a foreign object he had never seen. He was starting to wonder if he was still passed out and slowly entering the Twilight Zone.

 

“What..,” he started, feeling terribly out of place. “..are we doing?”

 

Sasuke looked at him like he was thick. Naruto stared right back at Sasuke with a ludicrous frown on his face, clutching the tumbler like it was a grenade which just lost its safety pin, and Sasuke had to put his own glass down. Suddenly something akin to laughter threatened to bubble up throughout him. He managed to quell it down, but allowed himself a smile. The frown on Naruto's face grew more intense, and in the end, a low chuckle made it past Sasuke's lips.

 

“We're drinking whiskey.”

 

“Uh, yeah?” Naruto snorted, looking around to see if he was in a TV studio, waiting for a crowd to start laughing at the absurd scene. “I get that, but why?”

 

Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from laughing even more, but his lips were fighting him and split into a full grin.

 

“Because I want to.”

 

Naruto slumped back in the chair.

 

“Aha.”

 

He took a long sip and felt the smokey liquid burn its way down his throat. It was better than all the ones he'd borrowed a sip from in Tsunade's office, though that was hardly surprising.

 

They sat there in silence, drinking, occasionally meeting each other’s eyes, and Naruto slowly started to feel he could lower his shoulders, if only a little. He hadn't expected anything like this to happen when he left the office an hour earlier. Or two? He felt like he had lost the track of time around when he woke up in the chair he was now seated in.

 

Sasuke put his empty glass down on the desk, and Naruto did the same. They looked at each other. Naruto felt unsure on how to proceed.

 

“How do you feel now?” Sasuke asked, not looking away.

 

“Better,” Naruto answered honestly, and smiled apologetically back at Sasuke. “Thanks.”

 

Not knowing what else to do, he got to his feet and collected his bag before extending his hand to Sasuke. He eyed the hand and looked up at Naruto again, and got up without shaking it. He went over to the door, but didn't open it. Naruto felt stupid for trying to shake his hand – a glass of whiskey didn't mean everything was forgiven, understandably.

 

“Can we start over?”

 

Again the words were out of his mouth before he could catch up to his own thoughts.

 

“The interview?” Sasuke asked and folded his arms over his chest. Naruto nodded carefully.

 

Sasuke made a sound, ' _tsk_ ', and pushed a button by the door.

 

“Hinata, get a car ready for our guest,” he spoke, and looked back at Naruto, his eyes a bit colder now.

 

“I'm not overly fond of giving people second chances,” he started, letting his eyes rake over Naruto once more before meeting his eyes. “But maybe I was wrong about you after all,” he finally said and opened the door. Naruto entered the hallway and found the secretary already there waiting for him.

 

“I understand,” Naruto nodded, finally admitting to himself that he had indeed blown his chances.

 

“Thank you anyway, Sasuke.” He smiled and tried to ignore the look the secretary gave him before he turned to leave. She made a gesture for him to follow her down the hall, and just as they were leaving, Sasuke spoke up again.

 

“Friday.”

 

Naruto immediately swirled back around, a big hopeful smile on his face. Sasuke was for once not looking at him. His arms were still folded over his chest, but it seemed the young heir had taken a sudden interest in the wall.

 

“And you're still an idiot,” Sasuke bit out, but Naruto couldn't do anything else than laugh.

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled and saluted Sasuke before bowing. “I guess I am.”

 

Sasuke made that sound again, like he was immensely irritated, and closed the door.

 

“Ms. Hyuuga,” Naruto whispered, and Hinata looked up at him looking a tiny bit surprised. “Does he say that to all the boys, or do you think I'm special?” he joked, and Hinata just smiled back at him before she started down the hall at a brisk pace.

 

“Is that a 'yes'?” he stage-whispered and ran to catch up with her.

 

**

To: _Brother_

 

_Meet me at the dojo tomorrow, if you are free._

_Something I want to discuss with you._

 

_Sasuke_

_**_

 

 

 

 


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto: Wednesday evening at Iruka's.  
> Sasuke: Thursday morning at the dojo. And the hospital.
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter will focus more on the bonds between some of the characters. Not much plot development, but a teeny, tiny bit of backstory :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO incredibly much to all of you who've been giving kudos and leaving comments on the last chapter. You have no idea how happy it makes me to read them. I want to thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy chapter 9! (Can't believe this baby has grown as big as a 40K fic! A new milestone for me :D )

 

 

Time

 

 

Wednesday evening, Iruka's apartment.

 

Dinner would be finished in about three minutes and Iruka let his gaze slide from at the digital green digits on the stove and over to the picture on top of the tea shelf. Minato and Kushina's smiling faces in a simple, old frame, beaming back at him.

 

“Making his favourite, Ku. Think he'll be pleased?” he spoke aloud and smiled to himself. The pain he used to feel, many years back, when talking aloud like that used to bring tears to his eyes but today it was different. Now he could speak his thoughts and questions without getting sad.

 

He placed the chopsticks down on the table in time to hear the chime from the door.

 

“Who could that be?” Iruka mumbled to himself getting the door. He opened it, ready to politely decline any offers to buy lottery tickets or Girl Scout cookies, but blinked in confusion when a familiar face looked back at him.

 

“Naruto?” he asked looking surprised, with a hint of laughter in his voice. “Since when do you ring the doorbell?”

 

Naruto seemed surprised as well, but shrugged it off as he entered.

 

“Ah, dunno. Weird day,” he said and gave Iruka a hug. Iruka almost melted into the hug with a sigh and let himself breathe in the smell of the younger man.

 

“It's too long since we did this, honeyboy.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry. Work's been crazy.”

 

“Don't I know it. I've used this whole afternoon grading essays..”

 

“How many are you failing this year, then?”

 

“Oh, not so many this year. Only 20 people, so far.”

 

“You are a monster.”

 

“But you love me,” Iruka sing-songed as he made his way back to the stove.

 

Naruto suddenly stopped as he entered the kitchen and smelled the air. “Smells delicious. What are we-”

 

Iruka gave a quick laugh as he got out two, big bowls. “What do you think?”

 

He placed them on the table and shook his head lovingly as Naruto plopped down and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

 

“Aw, man. I love you!” Naruto exclaimed before hurriedly nodding towards the bowl in front of him with his chopsticks placed under his thumbs, hands folded. He dug in and closed his eyes, letting the ramen and the fishcake and soup dance around in his mouth, the taste bringing him back to childhood in the very same kitchen. Iruka shook his head again and told Naruto to do his best not to choke on his food. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Naruto mumbled something around a mouthful. Iruka huffed.

 

“Swallow, then speak. How many times do I need to tell you?”

 

“Sorry. I said, you won't believe the day I've had.”

 

“No? Tell me about it. Without spitting at me, please,” Iruka teased.

 

“I don't even know where to start. I..” he trailed off and sat back, his shoulders slumping slightly. Hair fell in his eyes, and Iruka brushed the bangs away.

 

“Why don't you tell me about that day you called me? What had really happened? I was so worried.”

 

“Oh, that.”

 

Naruto fingered one of his chopsticks like a drumstick before placing it back on the table.

 

“It's kind of a long story, I guess.”

 

“When's that ever stopped us?” Iruka smiled at him.

 

“Well,” Naruto started, and then went on to tell Iruka everything, from the very start. The press conference, the hotel and the photos (Iruka scolds him for that one. He hadn't raised a caveman, thank you very much), then Uchiha's visit to his apartment.

 

“Hang on,” Iruka said and put down his chopsticks. “When you called me this man had just walked out after _choking_ you?!”

 

Naruto smelled danger, and decided it was safest to downplay the drama.

 

“Yeah, but it wasn't really-”

 

“ 'Yeah, but' ?! Why didn't you tell me right away, I would have come over in an instant. That little shit. If I ever meet him I'm going to shred him to pieces.”

 

 _Who's the caveman now, eh?_ Naruto thought.

 

“But there's more, Pa.”

 

“What.” Iruka's voice went cold and icy, and Naruto wondered if he should perhaps call Uchiha to let him know he would need to hire more bodyguards.

 

“The next day he came to the office. We got served. Or, I mean, they were threatening us with a lawsuit if I didn't delete the photos. I did, right then and there, but I also...begged for an interview. An exclusive. One-on-one.”

 

“Naruto, do I need to get my hearing checked? Because I just think I heard you saying you asked for an opportunity to be alone with this person.”

 

“I did. He agreed, for some strange reason I can't really understand. I was there today.”

 

“There? There where? With him?”

 

“Yes. At his estate. Or mansion. Compound. His fucking castle, I dunno. Ow!”

 

Iruka had smacked him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind? What if something had happened?”

 

_Oh, lord…_

 

“Yeah, uh...” Naruto trailed off, voice bittersweet.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I went there, he didn't say a word, he called me an idiot and I shouted at him for a good three minutes or so before I slammed the door to leave. Then I had a panic attack, and his bodyguards ran after me. And then I fainted.”

 

The anger immediately left Iruka's face in place for concern.

 

“Oh, honeyboy.. I'm so sorry.”

 

“I had one after I called you that night, too.”

 

Iruka looked heartbroken as he found Naruto's hand. He squeezed it tight once, letting his thumb stroke over the back of his hand.

 

“I didn't know it had started happening again. Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

 

“They started happening after that night.”

 

“But you needed someone, I would have-”

 

“I know. It's fine. Shikamaru put me to bed. It wasn't a crisis.”

 

Iruka was eyeing Naruto for a couple of seconds before he finally nodded, believing him.

 

“Ok, so today then. You had another one and you fainted. What then?”

 

“I woke up in that bastard's office again. His secretary was there and gave me painkillers. After that he seemed different, somehow. Then we drank whiskey.”

 

“I'm...very confused.”

 

“So am I. I left. Then he told me to come back day after tomorrow to do the exclusive.”

 

“Still confused.”

 

“As am I! One minute he's this insufferable dick, and in the next he suddenly seemed like a human being. Well, maybe not, but at least less of a dick than the last time. But he's still a dick.”

 

“Naruto. I'm glad you told me about this, but to be honest I feel really uncomfortable about you being alone in a room with him again. You don't know this person. He tried to choke you, and then he treated you to whiskey. He doesn't sound sane to me.”

 

“I know. He's weird. Nobody knows much about him. He's very private. That's why I asked for the exclusive, you know the magazine's in trouble.”

 

“I know you're doing your best, love. And I am tempted to ask you to report him for what he did when he came to your apartment, but considering who he is, which I don't give a fuck about, I don’t really know if it’s going to work out in your favour.”

 

“And I kinda stalked him when I took the pictures.”

 

“There's that,” Iruka sighed in exasperation. “I don't know what to say, but I'm worried.”

 

“I know. Thank you. But I'm taking care of myself, ok? After today I don't believe it can get any worse, really.”

 

“I hope you're right.”

 

Silence again settled between them, and Iruka started to clear the table, refusing any help with the dishes.

 

“You want some ice cream?” he asked after drying the two bowls.

 

“Sure!”

 

They ate ice cream and Naruto started thumbing through the paper he'd been whacked with earlier. After turning a page he snorted and pointed to the black and white picture of a tall, masked man.

 

“This guy knows him as well. He knows the bastard.”

 

“Hatake Kakashi? The author?”

 

“Yeah. He's promoting his new book these days. Story's loosely based on the bastard, or some crap.”

 

Iruka rolled his eyes and closed his mouth around a moutful of ice cream. “Ugh, I know. Everyone at work is talking about it.”

 

“Have you bought it?”

 

Iruka huffed a laugh and pointed his spoon at Naruto.

 

“I love _literature_ , Naruto, not cheap pulp fiction wrapped in fancy binding. I read one of them, many years back when you were in high school. I think it's the only book in my life I've never finished.”

 

“What's wrong with his writing?”

 

“Everything. The plots are washed up clichés, scarcely scattered through pages upon pages of steamy sex described down to every minor detail. To be honest I think the man just wants to write about sex. Probably needs to get laid.”

 

“And how's that on your end?” Naruto quickly changed the subject and wiggled his eyebrows. “Met any princes lately?”

 

“I wish,” Iruka snorted. “The last date I had was three months ago, when I tried a dating app for the first and last time in my life. You remember I told you about him? The guy who showed up with flowers on the first date?”

 

Naruto started to snicker with his mouth full of ice cream, trying his best not to spit it everywhere.

 

“I mean, who does that?” Iruka exclaimed, an incredulous frown on his face, and Naruto had to swallow quickly as he fell into a fit of laughter.

 

“Anyway.. I have so much work now, I don't really have time to go around looking. And dating is exhausting for a guy my age.”

 

“Come on, you're not _that_ old.”

 

“No, you come on. 43 year old Assistant Professor, single and ready to mingle? I don't think so.”

 

“Don't talk that way about yourself. You're the kindest, most awesome and beautiful 43 year old Assistant Professor I know.”

 

“Are you flattering me to earn yourself another scoop of ice cream?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“You terrible boy. Okay, here, give me your bowl.”

 

“Hey, let's watch a movie or something? I feel I haven't seen you in forever, I don't want to go home yet.”

 

“But can't you just stay over? It's closer to work from here too.”

 

“You sure you want to be listening to my horrible snoring all night?”

 

“Honey, I've missed your horrible snoring since the day you moved out. I'll go get your futon out, ok? Find us a film in the meantime.” Iruka said and went into the other room. “But no rom-coms!” he called after a few seconds.

 

“Fine, you prude,” Naruto said more to himself than to Iruka, and proceeded to zap through the different movie channels.

 

**

 

By the time the credits rolled over the screen, Naruto's head was drooping onto Iruka's shoulder. He patted the boy's head and held him closer.

 

“Honeyboy, film's finished.”

 

“That was fucking sad,” muttered Naruto, not opening his eyes.

 

“Yeah, let's see something a bit lighter next time.” Iruka said and got up to turn the TV off.

 

“Come on, let's go to bed.”

 

They rolled their futons out beside each other, brushed their teeth and went to bed. Iruka kissed Naruto's forehead and turned out the lights.

 

“Pa?” Naruto said after a few minutes.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“Haven't you found anybody yet because of me?”

 

“What do you mean, Naru?”

 

“You know, since you had to take care of me?”

 

Iruka sighed and found Naruto's hand in the darkness.

 

“No. I haven't found anybody yet because I just simply haven't met the right person,” he said and squeezed Naruto’s hand.

 

“And I didn't _have_ to take care of you. I wanted to. Like your mother and father took care of me.”

 

Silence.

 

“Oh, you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I just remembered something. The lunatic you're interviewing. You met him once, when you were little.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, it was actually on the day of your parents’ funeral.”

 

That made no sense to Naruto.

 

“Why the hell would he be there? We're the same age, no four year old goes to a funeral by himself.”

 

“He was with his family, silly.” Iruka squeezed his hand again. “Lots of different people came, lots of famous people, too. I don't know if you remember.”

 

“I only remember everyone wearing black, and that I was afraid to let go of your hand.”

 

“It was a very sad and stressful day for me, for both of us. They, like everyone else, were there to pay their respect. I thanked them for coming, and the youngest one, the lunatic, stared at you because you were crying.” Iruka sighed, that pain he rarely felt these days was suddenly there again and clenching at his heart.

 

“You just wouldn't stop crying that day, understandably enough. And right as they were leaving he hit you on the head and you stopped, so perplexed. Suddenly both of you were laughing, and it was the first smile I'd seen on your face in weeks.”

 

Iruka gave a pained smile, though Naruto couldn't see it.

 

“I don't remember that at all.”

 

“You were four years old, so it's not so strange.”

 

“I guess not,” Naruto yawned and squeezed Iruka's hand back.

 

“Irupa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Again Iruka smiled, the pain from earlier completely washed away.

 

“I love you too, Naru. Good night.”

 

“Nite.”

 

**

Thursday morning. Kyudo dojo. 10:00 am.

 

Sasuke's mind was racing as he was getting ready in the men's locker room. Itachi had already arrived, and had started practising without him. Hinata had informed Sasuke just before leaving that Itachi would be letting 200 people go later that afternoon, and that was all the more reason for them to have a little one-on-one. Sasuke knew his brother didn’t keep him in the highest esteem these days, but he couldn't really blame him. Of course he knew what he had done was a complete betrayal to his older brother. 

While normal tradition in Japan dictated that the older brother would eventually take over a family business, it had been tradition in the Uchiha clan that the first male son to marry would become the heir. It basically meant the same thing, as no younger Uchiha brother would marry before his older brother, out of respect. Fugaku was the older of two brothers. His father before him had been the youngest of three brothers; the oldest brother had two daughters, so when the time came the title of head of the family business fell to the second brother. When he succumbed to pneumonia a few years later, Sasuke's grandfather was next in line. And then, now, it was Sasuke himself. The black sheep. The rebel rocking the boat. His father had been adamant at first, but the clan had their own rules. Though no-one had ever really tried to use marriage as a way to snatch the succesor seat from the older brother, rules were rules, and Uchiha followed their rules. If it was written down that the first son to marry would be heir of the business, then it was so. 

Well, _most_ Uchiha followed their rules. Sasuke didn't feel good about it. No fibre in his body wanted to steal that away from his brother, who had been working towards it and getting ready for it since the day he was born. Sasuke felt like a traitor, and maybe he was. But Itachi would never dare to defy the words and decisions of their father. He had too much respect for the man, and treated his words like gospel. And thus, in his proud and righteous manner, he would rather see their family empire burn to the ground than go against their father’s wishes. The older he got, the more it seemed to dawn on Sasuke that _that_ was the difference between his brother and himself; If they had to reach a goal, Sasuke would use whatever means he could to get there, because for him achieving the goal was the most important thing in itself, but Itachi would gladly lose if getting there meant he would have to play dirty. Sasuke respected his brother for that. He respected that his brother was a man of moral and integrity, a man who had principles. It wasn’t that Sasuke didn’t have any himself, but sometimes Itachi's way of thinking was just a bit too utopian, and in some cases principles and moral just wouldn’t be enough to make it past the finish line. And in consequence, that was why Sasuke was in his current postion. 

He would never go as far as to say that he was sacrificing himself for the sake of the company’s future, but he also knew that Itachi would never go to an ‘extreme’ such as this. His brother would try to come up with a solution through dialogue, and go through all the right channels to make all the ‘proper’ decisions, but in the end he would never, ever, compromise. Especially if it meant going against the words of their father. Itachi was the sort of man who would try to mend the ship’s broken hull, but when realising that he was in fact sinking, he would order his men into the lifeboats, and would himself go down with the ship. Sasuke, on the other hand, pictured himself more like a man who would jump into one of the lifeboats, wait for rescue and then try to salvage as much as he could from the wreckage. The fact that his father and older brother were both too proud and stubborn to accept that they were taking in water, was the only reason Sasuke had finally decided to act. 

Fugaku was, and always had been, a man of few words. The one thing he'd let Sasuke in on when the engagement became official, was that the Uchiha had owed the Yamanaka family a great deal of money in the past. When Sasuke asked the reason for this he had been told it was no longer a concern to anyone. The debt had been paid back in full, his father had told him. 

The two companies had been friendly rivals through decades, and talk of them joining forces was nothing new; even the generation before Fugaku had been toying with the idea. The idea of a possible merger had first seen the light of day some time during the Foxtail epidemic, and plans to set it all into motion would start once the market had settled again. Now, over two decades later, the market had indeed settled, but the merger still seemed to be in the early ‘brainstorming’ stages. It was strange, because according to what Itachi and Sasuke knew, it was originally planned to happen three years ago; long before Sasuke and Ino decided to marry. However, it kept getting postponed, and neither Itachi nor Sasuke knew, or could understand, why. Itachi accepted it; Sasuke felt there was more to it. Fugaku simply told them that it “wasn't time yet”. 

And over the course of the last year, that was a word Sasuke had really grown to despise: time. It had been Ino's opening argument when they had first sat down to discuss the respective futures of their family businesses. 

 _It's about time that you take action and make the change we both so sorely need. I have the utmost respect for your father, Sasuke, but he's taking a big risk when he keeps postponing the merger. We both took a hit during the years following the Foxtail virus, and we'll soon be on slowly sinking ships if we don’t act. Why wait to drown, when we can join forces and soar into the sky as one? My father is patient, but he won't wait forever. We have already started to look into other options, and if you and I don't get our heads together and figure out how to speed things up, I suggest you tell your father to do the same._  

It had made perfect sense to him at the time. The years following the Foxtail epidemic had flung the world into economic turmoil, and even big companies such as theirs were affected by it. Consumerism was in sharp decline, and regular people needed their money for food and medicine; new clothes, cars or computers were suddenly luxuries one could no longer afford. People were suddenly unable to pay back their loans or mortgages, there was a surplus of products but a dearth of buyers, and many banks, who always speculate and spend more than they earn, failed. All this, in turn, resulted in an unprecedented stock market crash. The outbreak of the virus stayed within their borders, but its aftermath shook the whole world. 

Everyone were in debt to some extent, rich as well as poor, and companies such as UTC and Yamanaka Flowers were forced to take immense loans to make up for lost or declining revenue. Those old loans, with their steep interest rates, still haunted them into the present day, and while the economy was now stable and consumers were willingly opening their wallets again, the threat of having to make huge cuts to survive was still bubbling under the surface. Ino was right; they we're on sinking ships. They would be stronger together, and that was what made Sasuke finally decide to go for Ino's suggestion. The right _time_ for a merger would undeniably be when the children of the two rivalling companies decided to get married. It would simply _have_ to push things forward. 

And it did. 

But the closer they got to achieve their common goal, the more he doubted his decision. The longer he had to stay around Ino; the more he had to witness her immature antics and impatient behaviour; the more he started to hate the idea of the merger actually happening. Ino and her father kept pushing him, and even though it was decided that the process of merging the two companies would start on the day of their wedding, it just couldn’t happen quick enough for them. As soon as two weeks after the announcement, the wedding was supposed to take place; it wasn’t his decision. The Yamanakas had been firm on it, and demanded the wedding take place sooner rather than later. Tabloid press had already decided to label it a “shotgun wedding”, and Sasuke thought it was a huge embarrassment. His family probably did, too, and that fact was the hardest for him to swallow. He would have to deal with Ino and her family for the rest of his life, and if this was their way of handling business, then what would be in store for him and UTC? 

Somehow, having the kicking, screaming orange blur of rage and honesty that was Uzumaki Naruto yell at him the day before had made him realise that he might be making a huge mistake. The journalist had ranted until his face turned purple, yelling at the top of his lungs about doing his best to make life better for himself, and those he cared about. The words had struck something in Sasuke, because that was exactly what he was doing too. Or at least, that was what he thought he had been doing up until that point. Uzumaki meant that he was doing a job he hated _now_ , so that he could go on to something better in the future. Sasuke had been convinced that what he was doing now would serve his family and the company better in the future, but what about himself? On one hand he felt that Uzumaki’s situation and his own were two completely different things, and they couldn’t really be compared. But on the other, on a more individual level, Sasuke kind of felt that he was betraying himself, while Uzumaki was staying true to himself and making his own path. Sasuke wouldn’t admit to envy, but he found a tiny speck of admiration for Uzumaki and what he was doing, even though he still considered him a complete idiot. But the wedding was still happening, and either way, Sasuke would just have to make this decision his path. To Sasuke, betraying himself didn’t mean much if it meant saving his family, but over the course of the last few weeks he had really started to doubt if it would. The thought was soul crushing; all consuming, and he would lie if he said he didn’t lose sleep over it.

Which was why he finally decided to talk to his brother. He wouldn’t spill the beans on the reason for the marriage, but he would try to see if he could get some useful insights from his brother regarding the Yamanaka clan, and maybe why their father hadn’t gone through with the merger before. Truth be told, Sasuke was a bit nervous. Going to his brother for advice wasn’t that unusual, but it rarely ever happened these days. When Sasuke found himself in a difficult situation without any good solution, he always turned to his brother for help. It had been like that since they where kids, but as they grew older it rarely ever happened anymore. So Sasuke found it a tiny bit amusing and a whole lot more irritating that it was Uzumaki Naruto who had made him realise that he needed to talk to Itachi. 

As he entered the dojo’s main practise area it took Sasuke less than a second to locate his brother. He was standing in the middle of a row of older men, back straight, chin up, and the string of his bow stretching back in a gracious manner. There was an open spot beside him, undoubtedly meant for Sasuke. 

He took his position, and bowed to his brother. Itachi let go of his arrow, the sound of it hissing through the air before hitting the centre of the target with a soft _pap_ , and turned to return the bow to his younger brother.

 

“You’re late,” Itachi whispered as he took out another arrow of the holster on his back.

 

“Apologies for making you wait, brother.”

 

They continued with their practise for another twenty minutes in complete silence, and it wasn’t until Sasuke missed his target for the fourth time that Itachi finally spoke up again, still in a whisper.

 

“Your aim is really off today, brother. Is there something bothering you?”

 

“And your aim is as smooth as usual,” Sasuke started and let go of his arrow. It flew through the air and missed the target by a few inches, and Sasuke tried to hold back his irritated sigh, but didn’t manage to.

 

“Let’s call it a day,” Itachi simply said and bowed to Sasuke before turning to bow to the elderly gentleman beside him as well. They went to the locker room in silence.

 

“So, Sasuke, what’s on your mind?”

 

Itachi took a towel off the shelf in the locker room and was about to head for the shower area when his cellphone went off.

 

“Oh, big brother, I thought your respect for the art of Kyuudo extended to the locker room. No phones allowed, you know?” Sasuke teased, or tried to, to work off some of his own nervousness.

 

“Oh, foolish little brother,” Itachi replied, fishing out his phone from his bag. “If you were anywhere near ready to take over after father you’d know that you answer when the phone rings, no matter where you are.” He put the phone to his ear, all business and professional, while only clad in a towel. “Uchiha Itachi.”

 

Sasuke saw his brother freeze and immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

 

“Thanks for informing me,” Itachi said and hung up, and quickly started to get dressed.

 

“What?” Sasuke demanded, worried what was so urgent they couldn’t shower.

 

“Mother. She's been taken to the hospital.”

 

**

 

Sasuke followed his older brother into the hospital reception area, silently blessing the fact that the best thing about having their last name was that they never needed to tell anyone who they were during an emergency. The woman in the reception bowed and told them to follow her colleague.

 

“Tell me,” Sasuke heard Itachi say to the male nurse hurrying down the hall in front of them.

 

“She has a high fever, and had a bad fall. Your doctor will supply you with all the details.”

 

The nurse gestured for them to go through another door, and Sasuke did a double take when he entered. His father sat by the bed carefully stroking his mother's hands before bringing them to his lips to kiss carefully. He hadn't seen anything like it since he was very young. The whole scene was surreal.

 

“Father,” Itachi said, announcing their arrival.

 

Their father looked up to them and nodded, getting up.

 

“She woke up feeling unwell. After lunch she said she needed to rest, but she fainted in the stairs.”

 

Sasuke could hear his heart rate pick up and he felt bile rising in his throat. His mother was sleeping, or at least that's what it looked like. She looked peaceful, but suddenly older, he noticed. With everything that had been going on lately he hadn't been able to join them for brunch in three weeks. He cursed Ino and the engagement, and that disastrous journalist as well. So many useless things and people cluttering up his days.

 

“How are things looking?” Itachi asked, and Sasuke was quite relieved his brother took charge.

 

Fugaku turned to look at his wife before turning back to them.

 

“She has a concussion, and the doctors have given her something for the fever. They have taken tests, and I'm expecting answers within an hour.”

 

“What could have caused a sudden fever like this?” Sasuke asked, looking at his mother's sleeping face.

 

Fugaku and Itachi shared a look, before Fugaku shook his head slightly. It didn’t go unnoticed on Sasuke, but whatever it was he was pretty sure he would find out sooner or later. Right now all he wanted to do was to hold his mother’s hand and tell her everything would be all right. All three Uchiha men stood there in silence for a few seconds before Sasuke went to the other side of the bed and sat down. He didn't touch her, but rested his hands on the comforter.

 

“Mother?” he tried, ignoring how anxious his own voice sounded.

 

“Let her sleep, Sasuke,” Itachi said and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. “You go back to the office with Father, and I'll call as soon as I know more.”

 

“That’s fine, Itachi. I will stay,” Fugaku finally said and sat down in his chair again.

 

Itachi and Sasuke left the hospital, ready to head back to the office.

 

“I had Hinata arrange for someone to get our things from the dojo,” Sasuke said as he could see his driver approach the hospital.

 

“Thank you, brother. I will stop by at home to shower, and then meet you at the office in 40 minutes.”

 

“Of course,” Sasuke replied and bowed slightly as Itachi entered his own car. He watched it take off before jumping into the backseat of his.

 

“Home, please,” he said and got his phone out to call his secretary.

 

“ _Hello, Mr. Uchiha?_ ”

 

“Hinata, mother’s in the hospital. Had a fall, and has a high fever. We’re waiting for further information. Please contact that journalist to cancel the meeting tomorrow.”

 

“ _Understood, sir_.”

 

The line went dead, and Sasuke sat there drumming his fingers against his thighs, legs jittery. He looked back down at his phone after a few minutes and worried his lip before calling Hinata again.

 

“ _Mr. Uchiha?_ ”

 

“Actually, maybe it’s just best to get it over with. The meeting’s still on.”

 

“ _Understood, sir_.”

 

 

**

 

Naruto sat by his desk in the office, trying to rewrite some of the interview questions for the exclusive. It was slow going. Shikamaru sat across from him, editing his photos and mumbling something each time Naruto’s phone beeped.

 

“Do you mind putting it to silent mode?” Shikamaru sighed after a little while.

 

“You know I can’t. What if I miss something important?”

 

“Troublesome...”

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

Shikamaru shot Naruto an irritated look, but was ignored.

 

_From: Hyuuga H.  
Time: 11:47 a.m_

 

 _I am contacting you to inform you_  
_that your meeting with Mr. Uchiha_  
_scheduled for tomorrow at 11:00 a.m,  
_ _is cancelled._

_I will contact you again when a new  
_ _meeting can be arranged._

_Regards,  
Hyuuga Hinata_

Naruto sighed and decided it was time for a coffee. There was nothing he could do but wait, maybe get some other work done in the meantime. He pocketed his phone, and got up.

 

“Shika, you want some coffee?”

 

_Beep! Beep!_

“Yes, please. And I’ll also take a big cup of can you please shut that phone off, thank you.”

 

“Humour, Nara. It suits you,” Naruto chuckled as he looked at his phone again.

 

 _From: Hyuuga H.  
_ _Time: 11:50 a.m_

_Please disregard previous correspondance._  
_Meeting still on for 11:00 a.m at  
_ _Uchiha’s estate._

_Regards,  
_ _Hyuuga Hinata_

Naruto frowned as he went over to the coffee station, changing the filter and just dumping a big amout of coffee in it, not bothering with using the measuring spoon. Seemed someone was indecisive today.

 

_Beep! Beep!_

“Well, aren’t you just the fucking popular one today?” Naruto could hear Shikamaru from across the room.

 

 _From: Irupapa  
_ _Time: 11:53 a.m_

_Hi honeyboy,_

_You forgot your headset here,_  
_let me know where and when to_  
 _meet you, and I’ll bring it._  
  
_It was sooo lovely having you here_  
_again, if only for one night._  
_I only got around four hours of sleep,_  
_but it’s still worth it. Always will be,_  
_even though you’re a complete  
_ _snore monster!_

_See you soon, and love you <3_

_Irupa_

Naruto pocketed his phone again, with a wide smile at his lips. He would reply him later. Staying over back at Iruka’s, at _home_ , always did wonders to his mood. There was no place he felt safer, more welcome and loved, than there.

 

The coffee machine signalised it was finished, and Naruto poured the pitch-black liquid into two mugs. One read #RAMEN4LYFE and the other one read “Shogi Junior Championship Champion of ’99!”

 

Naruto put their two mugs down at his desk and was about to tease his best friend about his, but didn’t get to it before his phone again made noise.

 

_Beep! Beep!_

“Oh my fucking God, Naruto!”

 

“Sorry! All right, I’ll silence it. Geez!”

 

 _From: Hyuuga H.  
_ _Time: 11:59 a.m_

_Meeting still on for 11:00 a.m_  
_unless something comes up._  
_In that case, meeting will be  
_ _cancelled._

_Regards,  
_ _Hyuuga Hinata_

 

“Geeeeezaaa-“

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

“Naruto!!”

 

 _From: Hyuuga H.  
_ _Time: 11:59 a.m_

_High possibility_  
_of tomorrow’s meeting being_  
_cancelled, but it is still uncertain  
_ _at this time._

_Regards,  
_ _Hyuuga Hinata_

 

Naruto was gaping at his phone, shaking his head in shock, before quickly remembering to put it in silent mode.

 

“Shika, can I have a cigarette? People’s idiocy gives me stress.”

 

“No, you fucking can’t. Didn’t you quit last year?”

 

“I did, but-“

 

Naruto couldn’t finish his sentence. The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted him.

 

Shikamaru looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Okay, fuck. I changed my mind. Let’s go smoke.”

 

 _From: Hyuuga H.  
_ _Time: 12:02 p.m_

_Actually, Mr. Uzumaki,_  
_I will simply give you a call_  
_tomorrow morning. It will be  
_ _easier that way, I believe.._

_Regards,  
_ _Hyuuga Hinata_

**

 

 

 


End file.
